


Fifty shades of Bang

by wheeinie_the_pooh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, And more bdsm tags but I'm too lazy to tag everything, Angst, BDSM, Blindfolds, Chan is only referred to as Chris or Christopher here, Flogging, Hot sadist ceo Bang Chan, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, Kinda naive but also pretty horny Jisung, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinie_the_pooh/pseuds/wheeinie_the_pooh
Summary: When one day the 21-year-old music major Han Jisung does his sick roommate a favor and agrees to replace him in an interview with South Korea's up-and-coming young millionaire Christopher Bang, his life changes. Radically.Basically a re-write of the first '50 shades' book with Chris in the role of Christian and Jisung in the role of Anastasia.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix
Comments: 49
Kudos: 149





	1. The interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first of all, before I say anything, I had to state something just to make sure:  
> !! I obviously do not own the rights of the 50 shades book or movie, they belong to their original creators only !!
> 
> Okay now that the legal stuff's out of the way, let me say a few things 
> 
> 1)First of all, hii :D  
> 'Twas a night in quarantine where I was horny and bored and boom, this happened.  
> I'll update more in the next days I promise 
> 
> 2) this fanfic follows the plot of the movie only - the book was way to long to re-write :/
> 
> 3) I have made a few alterations to the plot and to the characters' personalities, for example  
> i. Chris is a little less robotic than Christian  
> ii. Jisung is a little less stupidly naive and pure than Anastasia  
> iii. In this fic we tolerate NO excessive lip biting 
> 
> 4) so as to visualize Chris' look for this chapter look up '181106 Bang Chan' and imagine that with dark hair 
> 
> Yeah, I think that's about it for now  
> Please be gentle on my, english isn't my first language (I promise I'm not that terrible though lol)
> 
> Aaand yeah, enjoy kinky Chansung I guess ;)

_Damn it._

Jisung furiously ran his hands through his bangs after five minutes of trying to get them in place. The universe didn't seem to be much in Jisung's favor this morning, since his hair kept sticking out in weird ways that resembled anything but the perfect middle part he was desperate to achieve.

"I give up" he huffed exasperatedly, stepping away from the mirror and giving himself an once over. _Could have been worse,_ he sighed to himself and smoothed down his clothes. "Lix, loser, where the hell did you put the notebook?" he spat at the living room couch's general direction, knowing that's where his roommate would most definitely be - huddled up in his favorite blanket and with the video game controller clasped tightly in his hands.

"Ouch, way too much noise for an ailing individual's sensitive ears at eight o'clock in the morning", the pile of blankets on the couch spoke dramatically.

Jisung rolled his eyes, he loved Felix don't get him wrong - but if his roommate was intolerable in normal days, his sick ones he was an absolute bummer. "Felix, stop acting like you're comatose and tell me where the damn notebook is, or I'll be late and it'll be bad for _your_ resume, not mine", he remarked, smoothing down the last crinkles on his pants and turning to face Felix.

"Okay, okay, don't bite" Felix huffed and untangled himself from his blanket fort. "It's at my desk, somewhere next to my laptop"

After a quick leap into Felix's room and a little rummaging around his desk Jisung found Felix's notebook - of course it was behind a stack of books instead of next to his computer, Jisung knew better than to trust his very unorganized roommate's words - and he came back to the living room.

"Okay I think I've got everything" Jisung mumbled, mostly to himself. He went over the list of this he had to carry with him for one last time, just to make sure.

"Nice, now get the hell out of here, you're already late", Felix snarled playfully.

Jisung snorted. "Be glad I'm even doing you this favor, you owe me _big_ time" Jisung remarked, pointing his index finger at the human shaped mass of blankets so as to make his point even clearer.

"Yes I know, you're the best Jisungie, I owe you my life" Felix's lips stretched a genuine grin. "Now go get your deceased roommate a nice interview with a hot millionaire"

"Yeah that was the plan" Jisung smiled too. "How do I look?"

Felix's head peeked under his blanket again, his eyes scanning Jisung. "Gay as always", he smirked, earning himself a light forehead flick from Jisung. "No seriously, you look fine, but" Felix paused for a moment, "are you really wearing that?" 

Jisung scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he lowered his head to look at his outfit. A simple baby blue button up, a grey pair of dress trousers and nice looking flats. "What's wrong with it? I didn't wanna go for a suit, I thought it'd be over the top"

"Eh, whatever rings your bell I guess" Felix shrugged as Jisung grabbed his car keys and ruffled his roommate's hair, getting ready to leave. "Bye Sung, try not to eyefuck the ceo too much, you horny virgin" Felix said and whistled, which resulted in a cough fit.

Jisung rolled his eyes before mumbling a 'bye, loser' and closing the apartment door behind him.

He quickly ran down the stairs and rounded the corner to find his car, an old but trusted Volkswagen scarab. Sure, it wasn't the fanciest vehicle Jisung could ever desire, but it did the work and that's what mattered. 

After turning on the engine and adjusting the rear view mirror, Jisung went over the situation at hand one more time. He - well, actually Felix - was scheduled for an interview for his university's monthly paper with Christopher Bang, the up and coming young millionaire. _Fucking great._

From the extremely little research Jisung had done - Felix only assigned him with the task last night, okay? - he had learnt that Mr. Bang was a twenty-seven year old pioneer, owner of a company that specializes in technological development. And he was, apparently, from what a simple Google search and Felix's fawning, pretty damn hot. His apparent hotness was, however, the least of Jisung's concerns right now, considering two situation he was in.

Jisung chose music as his major for multiple reasons - one of which was that his dream occupation as a music producer didn't include much socializing, mingling and situations where he'd had to prove himself worthy in front of scary, authoritative figures. He wasn't, therefore, particularly thrilled last night when Felix announced that he couldn't go to his scheduled interview with CEO Bang tomorrow and wanted Jisung to take up the job.

Jisung replayed last night's conversation in his head, sighing. Apparently, Felix and his journalistic team for the college newspaper had somehow, with a lot of work, managed to secure an interview with Christopher Bang. _The Christopher Bang_. The young CEO of one of the most developed technological companies in the entirety of Korea, who at this point had become some sort of a celebrity. Whether it was his perfect looks or the numerous rumors surrounding him, Jisung didn't know. Felix's pure joy the day he was selected for the interview did give Jisung an insight on just how popular Mr. Bang was.

So when Felix caught the flu a day before his precious interview he literally begged Jisung to replace him. If it was anyone else, Jisung would have immediately denied without a second care in the world. It was Felix, though, his best friend of four years, with his stupid puppy eyes and promises and his 'you love me Sungie, please do it for me's that made him surrender. 

At first he was very anxious and displeased about the job he had been assigned out of the blue. Admittedly, though, he did wake up sort of jittery that morning - meeting a ceo of such prestige was quite exciting to say the least, even if Jisung was convinced he'd fuck up the interview very badly.

The jitters only intensified, however, the moment Jisung stood before the enormous office building labeled as 'Bang Technology Headquarters' with large shiny black letters.

The moment he stepped foot in the upscale lobby of the building, Jisung felt terribly underdressed. If his hands weren't full with Felix's notebooks and there weren't dozens of business corporates in every corner of the large room, Jisung would have definitely smacked himself. He felt like a fish out of water in his slacks and simple button up, surrounded by elegantly dressed men and women in expensive suits and corporate attire.

Jisung clutched his papers tighter to his chest as he entered the overly luxurious elevator, nervously letting his eyes skim over the notes in Felix's notebook. When he finally arrived at the level Felix told him was the correct one and stepped out of the elevator, he was surprised to be greeted with a pair of women behind a posh desk - both dressed way more formally and properly for a corporate environment than him, Jisung noted.  
One immediately asked for his coat addressing him as 'Mr. Lee' but Jising barely had enough time to correct her before the other informed him that Mr. Bang was ready to see him. 

Then a third woman came to escort him to Mr. Bang's office and Jisung momentarily thought, _just how many are they_? He followed the woman through a corridor and couldn't help but marvel at the expensive-looking artworks adorning each wall, before the two were stood in front of an intimidatingly large wooden door which apparently led to the CEO's office.

The woman held the door open for him and Jisung took a deep breath, making a mental note to himself to not fuck it up _that_ badly, before stepping in. 

The luxurious interior of the office caught his eye immediately and he almost gasped at the sight. What his eye definitely didn't fall on was the small step he had to avoid before entering and, like the dumbass he is, he slipped. Jisung _slipped._ Before the eyes of one of the most powerful CEOs at the time, right in front of Mr. Bang's office door, he slipped and fell on his knees, spilling his belongings on the ground.

The sheer look of panic and regret that spread on Jisung's face at the moment must've looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Jisung lifted his head in shame to see a man who was previously staring out the large windows of the office look his way and rush to approach him.

"Mr. Lee", the man said in a deep, only half-concerned voice, offering Jisung his hand. "Are you okay?"  
Jisung accepted the hand and scrambled to his feet, his eyes catching the man's face.

"Christopher Bang", the man continued in a serious tone, giving Jisung a firm handshake.

Oh. _So that was the Christopher Bang. Felix really wasn't joking,_ Jisung thought, his mind momentarily occupied to stare at the handsome face inches away from his.

"I'm Han Jisung" he suddenly blurted out, overcoming his initial shock and bowing to the man before him. He noticed the surprised look on Mr. Bang's face as the man lifted his eyebrows in disbelief and quickly explained himself. "Uh, Mr. Lee caught the flu, so he asked me to fill in" 

Mr. Bang's features relaxed. "I see" he said sternly, taking a step back as if to study Jisung's face intensely for a moment. Jisung didn't know if he should be scared, ashamed or polite at the moment, so he just stayed there for a bit until Mr. Bang spoke again.

"So you're studying journalism as well?" the man questioned.

"No, actually, I study music" Jisung informed him, still slightly shaky from his nervousness,"Felix is my roommate". _Way to go Jisung_ , he thought, _as if the CEO cares._

And caring was something Mr. Bang figuratively did not do at this moment, quickly turning his back to Jisung and going to sit behind his office. "As I said I only have ten minutes, please have a seat Mr. Han", he said tersely.

Jisung moved to sit in one of the large black armchairs, enjoying the feeling a little as he sunk into the plush fabric. He quickly took I'm the entirety of Mr. Bang's office, which seemed to be the perfect balance of clean glass and sleek black furniture. It was very modern and lavish and there were just enough splashes of black to give the place a slightly eerie feeling, without making the office look too intimidating due to the large window wall that offered a calming view of the entire city of Seoul. 

And then his gaze strayed from the office background and landed on the man sitting behind the large black glass desk right in front of him. He let his eyes take in the man's visibly athletic form, from his broad shoulders to the thick veins on the back of his hands, which were resting casually on the surface of the desk. He gazed at Mr. Bang's enchanting face for a moment, from his carefully styled dark brown hair and his equally as dark eyes, to his plush lips pressed tightly together and his sharp jawline. He noticed that the man's complexion was quite pale, a stark contrast to his dark velvet suit and black tie, adorned by a small diamond ornament that probably cost more than Jisung's rent.

He had to admit, the man's physique, his poise - it was compulsive. His figure exuded an almost overwhelming aura of assertiveness, his facial expression stoic and engaging. Jisung felt intimidated, awed and terrified at the same moment. And admittedly, a tiny bit of him was also overcome by a pang of arousal, but he tried to let it go as he fumbled with Felix's notebook, in a pursuit to find the page with the questions. _Now is not the time to show what a big sad virgin you are, Jisung,_ he thought as he finally found the correct page.

He shuffled a little more under the man's scrutinizing gaze, before finally getting the courage to start talking. Just as he was about to open his mouth and start the interview, he noticed that he had nothing to write down the answers with. _Shoot_ , he cursed to himself, searching in the pockets of his slacks for a spare pen. His first must have fallen when he fell at the doorstep, he realized with a quiet grunt.

Mr. Bang must have sensed his struggle because he left his office chair with a sigh, moving to sit on the front part of his desk. And as if Jisung hadn't embarrassed himself enough in the last two minutes, the man reached for one of the pencils lying on his desk and offered it to Jisung. 

_Fucking great_ , Jisung thought before mumbling a small 'thanks' as he grabbed the pencil and quickly examined it. It was black and sleek, much like everything in Mr. Bang's office, and had the words 'Bang Technology Development' inscribed in silver cursive English letters.

Jisung cleared his throat and finally spoke "Are you ready?" he asked in Mr. Bang's general direction, still too nervous to look the stern man eye to eye. 

"Whenever you are" the CEO responded, his lips breaking into the tiniest of smirks in amusement, a gesture which Jisung barely missed. 

"Okay, so this is for the graduation issue of Seoul's University of Arts' newspap-" Jisung started, before he got interrupted by Mr. Bang.

"I am aware" the man commented. "I'm giving a speech at this year's graduation ceremony" he added.

Jisung had to stop himself before he let his jaw drop wide open. _Really?_

"You are?" he questioned before he could rethink his words and immediately regretted it as he saw the unimpressed glance Mr. Bang gave him. "I mean, I know" he added feeling his cheeks heat up the slightest bit. 

Jisung shook his head to clear his thoughts and started reading out the first question Felix had written. "You are very young to have amassed such an empire, to what do you owe-" he started, before he was interrupted by the man before him again. 

"To what do I owe my success? Seriously?" Mr. Bang questioned, the unimpressed glance evident in his features once again. 

Jisung pursed his lips in embarrassment, running his tongue over them to wet them. Mr. Bang was correct to be disappointed, that was an overused and lame question. And here Jisung thought Felix was quite the skilled journalist. He gave the man an apologetic look and nodded.

"Business is about people" Mr. Bang answered nevertheless with evident disinterest as he stood up- he looked like he had answered that same question way too many times to care anymore. "And I've always been good at people. What motivates them, what incentivizes them, what inspires them" he finished, turning to look at Jisung's direction.

"Maybe you're just lucky" Jisung heard his thoughts leave his mouth before he really thought them over. He was about to panic and apologize, when he noticed that Mr. Bang's lips had stretched into a tight amused smirk.

"I've always found that the harder I work, the more luck I seem to have" the man responded, finally seeming to show some interest in the interview. "The key of my success has been identifying talented individuals and _harnessing_ their efforts"

This time, when Jisung felt like responding, he didn't try to stop himself since his comments seemed to make Mr. Bang engage in the interview a little more. _The things I do for you Felix_ , was what went through his mind before he let the words "So you're a control freak then" slip out of his mouth.

Mr. Bang cocked an eyebrow at Jisung's words, clearly not expecting that question. "Oh, I exercise control in _all_ things, Mr. Han" he stated casually.

No. Jisung was not - absolutley not - let himself ponder on just how suggestive and ridiculously attractive Mr. Bang's words and assertive tone was. He had a job to do. So he decided to just clear his throat, scribble down his answer and move onto the next question.

"Mr. Bang, your company's activities revolve primarily around technological development, yet you also focus on numerous charitable projects such as the financial rehabilitation of destitute families and orphaned children" he read out. "Is that something that you're passionate about? Helping the ones in need?"

"It's smart business" the man answered immediately without hesitation. He must have detected the troubled look that took over Jisung features, though. "Don't you agree?" he asked amusedly.

Jisung felt targeted for a short moment. "I don't know enough about it" he simply answered shaking his head. Coming up with smart responses on the spot was never his strongest point. Mr. Bang's answer had not satisfied his curiosity though, he felt the need to say something more. "I just wonder if your heart might be a bit bigger than what you want to let on" he said, finding the courage to finally look the man straight in the eyes.

Mr. Bang's features immediately stiffened a little. "Some people say that I don't have a heart. _At all_."

Jisung felt a sudden pang of sadness course through him. "Why do they say that?" he questioned.

"Because they know me very well" the man responded with the same sternness as formerly. 

Jisung didn't really know what to respond to that, so he simply bowed his head a little to look at the notebook and continue with the interview. It wasn't his place to continue questioning Mr. Bang on such a matter. "Do you have any interests, outside of work?" he read out.

"Enjoying various physical pursuits" the man answered coolly and Jisung wrote that down.

"You were born in Australia, you're unmarried, and- oh" Jisung gasped a little mid-question. "You were adopted at the age of four" he said with mild surprise. He really should have read all the questions at least once before coming for the interview, but he was too lazy to do it last night.

Mr. Bang's expression became even more stern and dissatisfied than before. "That's a matter of personal record" he said tersely as he moved to sit at the front of his desk once again, only sparing Jisung a glance as he mumbled a 'sorry', before the man started looking intensely right into Jisung's eyes. "Do you have an _actual_ question, Mr. Han" he said with an expression Jisung found impossible to read. 

"Yes, sorry" Jisung fumbled with the notebook in his hand trying to save it by blurting out the next question immediately. "Are you gay?" he asked, his eyes widening in time with the question being read. _Yes, he really should have gone through the questions at least once._

Mr. Bang, who had previously been leaning forward, now seemed quite taken aback as his back moved backwards and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

Jisung literally wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. "It's written here, I…" he chuckled nervously, averting his eyes from Mr. Bang's face. He unconsciously brought the black pencil to his lips, biting the very edge of it in embarrassment.

The man suddenly regained his previous poise, a slightly amused expression taking over his face. "I am not one to discriminate, Jisung" he said, maintaining his unreadable facade. 

Jisung was shocked, to say the least. Did Christopher Bang, _the_ Christopher Bang, just admit to being non-straight? Jisung could not believe that the oh-so-famous young millionaire, desired by half the female population of Seoul according to Felix's rambling, was actually not as straight as it seemed to be. Jisung was so surprised by the unexpected confession that he almost overlooked the fact that Mr. Bang used his first name to address him. The shock must have been evident in his featured, because it seemingly emitted a short amused chuckle from Mr. Bang.

"What is it, Mr. Han?" the man questioned, his lips still being tugged in a small smirk.

"I-" Jisung cleared his throat nervously, "I was wondering, aren't you afraid that such a confession will threaten your future as a well known businessman in the country we live in?" Felix's questions were totally forgotten by Jisung then, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Mr. Bang scoffed lightly. "I believe that I am in a position where I have achieved enough for my private life not to influence my corporate pursuits" he said calmly. His gaze on Jisung intensified and the two stayed quiet for a moment, as the older man stared daggers into Jisung's eyes.

"And what about you, Jisung?" The man asked casually breaking the silence, as if it was the most usual thing to ask a stranger interviewing you. "Are _you_ gay?" he added, leaning a bit closer to the boy.

Jisung was stunned. This time the usage of his first name didn't go unnoticed and he gasped, both at this and at the sudden question he was faced with. Interview long abandoned, he tried to mumble the safest reply his brain could make up. "T-to what extent does my personal preference in partners concern you, sir?" he asked anxiously.

The man seemed to back off a little, once again chuckling lightly. "To what extent does _mine_ concern the world too, then, and your roommate wants to include it in a newspaper article?" he asked with a slight smirk, leaning back as he straightened the cuffs of his suit with a quizzical glance.

Jisung was helpless, trying to decide what course of action he should opt for, when there was a sudden knock on the door and one of Mr. Bang's secretaries entered. 

"Your next meeting has arrived, sir" she informed him in a pleasant tone.

"Cancel it, Sana" the man answered without a hint of hesitation before the secretary exited the room and he turned his attention back to the boy. "So, are you going to answer my question, Jisung?" he asked leaning forward, his lips stretching into an actual smile for the first time.

"Y-yes" Jisung nodded. "Yes I am" What was there to lose anyway? Admitting his sexuality to a breathtakingly hot millionaire CEO was definitely not how he had planned this morning to go, but now there was no backing out of it.

Mr. Bang didn't seem to react to Jisung's answer, simply nodding.

"I apologize" Jisung was quick to try to fix the situation. " Felix can be a little.." he trailed off, wondering how he should word his characterization of his roommate in front of a CEO.

"Intrusive?" the man helped him finish his sentence, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

Jisung let his lips form a small smile."Curious" he corrected him.

"Well" Mr. Bang started, going to sit on the armchair right next to Jisung's, "what about you? Why don't you ask me something that _you_ want to know about?" he said leaning a little closer.

Even though Mr. Bang was being unpredictable once again, Jisung actually had something he wanted to ask, surprising even himself. " Earlier you said that there are people who know you well. Why do I get the feeling, that this is not true?" he questioned.

Mr. Bang must have been expecting a question of an entirely different nature, since he seemed momentarily stunned as well. "Again, that's a matter of personal record, Jisung" he dodged the question skillfully. "I want to learn some things about _you_ " 

Jisung's breath hitched. _Him_? First asking about Jisung's sexuality and now this? "I- I don't think there's much to learn about me" he mumbled 

Mr. Bang pursed his lips a little. "You said you're a music major" he started coolly. "What do you like to do specifically? And what drew you to music?" 

Jisung was relieved that the question wasn't very demanding and he felt more at ease. "I produce music - beats mostly" he said. "I mean, I used to produce until recently, but now my old soundboard has stopped working so I'm mostly focusing on getting me degree now and I'll start producing again after I graduate" Was he rambling? He was definitely rambling, he realized immediately, but the softened charming glance Mr. Bang was giving him, urging him to continue. "And what drew me to music… I think it was how I could create things that both myself and others can enjoy, things I can express myself through" he finished his long answer to find Mr. Bang still staring at him intensely.

"Hm" the man leaned back a little, "I see. I supposed you were more of the classical musician type of person though" he said.

Jisung let a small chuckle escape his lips. " A classical musician?" Now that was something Jisung had never in his life considered himself to be. "That can't be. I mean, _look at me_ " he chuckled lightly.

" _I am_ " Mr. Bang's reply came to surprise Jisung for yet another time this eventful morning. Which was, admittedly, true, Mr. Bang hadn't averted his eyes from Jisung's face and figure during their little conversation at all.

After a few moments of silence Mr. Bang stood up again, motioning for Jisung to do the same, as the two started walking towards the door. Jisung was ashamed to say that he was both relieved and disappointed that it was time for him to leave the kind of menacing office as he followed the older man outside.

"I hope you got everything you needed" Mr. Bang said with his unreadable facade on once again, offering his hand to Jisung for one last handshake. Jisung accepted and felt himself be pulled forward just slightly by the older man's strong grip. It was then that Jisung realised their proximity, less than a meter separating the two of them as they had reached the elevator door. Both of them maintained the handshake for a little longer than normal, Mr. Bang's rough fingertips slightly caressing the inside of Jisung's hand as he let go.

"I think you only answered four questions" Jisung said, having to tilt his head up a little. Now that they were both standing, he realized that Mr. Bang and him had quite some height difference. For a moment the two just stared at each other. Mr. Bang's dark eyes roamed all over Jisung's face, as if examining every single detail. Momentarily, Jisung became a little self conscious under the older man's intense gaze. 

But one thing was for sure. They were close and the tension was evident. They both felt it, chills run down Jisung's spine from the electrifying eye contact and only.

Eventually, Jisung became aware of the numerous stares directed at them from all around the floor lobby and took a small step back. Mr. Bang turned around, dismissing all the looks with a stern nod, as his employees hurried to get back to work.

Neither of them said anything else as Jisung stepped into the elevator, heart beating like a hammer in his chest and his fingers clutching the notebook in his hands tightly. Just before the elevator doors closed, though, Jisung noticed that Mr. Bang's lips started to move.

"Jisung"

"...Christopher" 

_And the doors closed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop, that's it for today  
> I hope it wasn't that shitty, considering this was written at around 3 am with me half asleep  
> I'll update in the next few days, reviews in the comments are very much appreciated  
> Baiiii :)


	2. The shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :D  
> I have many things to say once again so let's go
> 
> 1) Thank you SO MUCH for all the kudos and the encouraging comments, y'all are the best 
> 
> 2)I didn't want to give any skz member the role of Jose, so I just used a random dude's name instead
> 
> 3)I honestly enjoy the fact that I'm making Jisung a little hornier than Anastasia, was I the only one who found her complete naivety kinda annoying?
> 
> 4)I didn't feel like making Sungie work in a hardware store, so I made a change (that also involves some tragic sexual puns i came up with, I apologize in advance)
> 
> 5) lastly, I decided that every chapter will be inspired by one of Chris' past looks  
> For today it's '191125 bang chan', def check it out cause damn
> 
> That's it for now, enjoy :)

As soon as the elevator doors closed and Jisung reached the ground floor, he practically bolted out of the building, still clutching his papers as tightly as possible in his hands. As soon as he found himself out of the Bang Technology Development headquarters building he stopped for a moment and _breathed_. He let out a long exhale, one he hadn't known he had been holding. 

He realized he was panting, not solely because of the fact that he run through the lobby with all his might, but also due to how much happened during the course of the last three minutes.

 _Damn_ , was all Jisung's puzzled brain was capable of thinking as he tried to calm his racing heart. _That happened. That was something, that like, really happened_ , he kept telling himself. 

He was in a daze as he turned around to look at the menacing building one last time, his eyes immediately darting to the top floor glass walls. _That's where you used to be five minutes ago_ , he repeated in his mind, as he tried to wrap his mind around the situation. _You were there with Christopher freaking Bang, he told you he wasn't straight and so did you, he called you by your first name and… so did you._

Jisung shook his head as his thoughts swirled in his mind, trying to get rid of the haziness in his head as he tried to remember where he had parked his car. _Felix will certainly want to hear that story huh_ , he thought while unlocking his car door when he finally found it, and then it hit him - _Felix, his interview._

From what Jisung could remember in his currently poor state of mind, the interview was about twenty questions long. And Jisung had barely managed to get consistent answers for the first four, one of which was about whether Christopher Bang is into dick or pussy. _Way to go Jisung, way to go._

He frantically rummaged through the stack of papers Felix had given him, looking for the paper with the questions printed out. He momentarily wondered if it would be a felony to come up with answers for the question on his own and present it to Felix as Mr. Bang's. 

Even if it wasn't, in fact, illegal, there were still some major setbacks between Jisung and convincing Felix that the answers were original - one, he couldn't lie for shit and two, he couldn't even find the damn question paper. He must have accidentally left it at the office, he thought as he face palmed and started the engine, accepting defeat.

Felix was absolutely going to _kill_ him.

When Jisung reached his and Felix's apartment building in central Incheon he put on the best puppy-eyed pout he could manage. He opened the door, hoping that his pleading technique would work on his roommate at least partly, now that he was sick and his snarkiness level had gone down a notch.

He entered the apartment and immediately opened his mouth to apologize, when he was cut off by Felix's loud "You're _the man_ , Sungie, love you" 

Oh. In front of his laptop with a mug of coffee in hand was definitely not where and how Jisung was expecting to find his roommate. He thought Felix would still be a human-shaped, whiny lump of pillows and blankets, not cheery and with so much energy.

"Were you not, like, dying a few hours ago?" Jisung said grumpily as he removed his shoes and coat.

"Well, I used to be, until I saw Mr. Bang's e-mail" Felix chirped taking a large sip from his mug. "Thank you for getting him to answer all the questions Sung, you're the best"

"Well, you're not" Jisung snorted, still pretty relieved that Mr. Bang took the time to answer the questions. Maybe forgetting the question paper at his office wasn't one of the stupidest things Jisung had done that morning. "What the fuck was that one question? You literally wanted me to ask Mr. Bang if he was gay?"

Felix's eyes widened at the mention of the question and he averted his eyes from the computer immediately. "I almost forgot, Sungie, stupid me! Spill" he said looking at Jisung with an expectant look on his face.

"Spill… what?" What was Felix talking about, hadn't Mr. Bang answered all the questions per e-mail?

"Well, in his e-mail Bang said you must have enough content for the first four questions, so he didn't answer them" Felix said as he moved to sit on the couch excitedly, pulling Jisung down with him. "Now _spill_ "

 _Curse Mr. Bang, how much harder did this man want to make Jisung's morning?_ "Well" Jisung started clearing his throat, "he said he _doesn't discriminate_ "

"Fuck yes" Felix exclaimed enthusiastically. "Finally a hot millionaire who doesn't like pussy" 

Jisung was about to protest and say that Mr. Bang didn't exactly say he was gay but rather that he doesn't discriminate, when Felix started to bombard him with questions.

"What does his office look like? Is he as hot as in the photos? Is he tall? Is he imposing? Is his voice as deep and silky and _ughh_ as in the interviews on tv?" Felix asked excitedly.

"Well" Jisung started, squeezing his hands together in his lap. "He was nice"

Felix almost spat out the sip of coffee he just took. " _Nice?_ Stop with the bullshit, Sung, we both know he wasn't _just_ nice"

Jisung sighed. Where does he even begin? "Okay he's hot. So damn hot and attractive." Jisung admitted with a small smile.

"Yes, Jisung, get it boy" Felix said joyfully. "And? How did you two pass the time?" 

"We-" Jisung paused, "talked. A little bit. " Jisung turned to Felix, who was urging him to go on. "And at some point he stopped answering my questions and started asking _me_ things. He asked me if I was gay too, what drew me to music and that kind of stuff" he said and his smile slowly started to widen.

Jisung realized that Felix was gaping at him in awe. "You're not joking, right?" the boy smiled happily, almost proudly Jisung would say. "I'm choosing to ignore the part where you ditched my interview just to flirt with a hot millionaire, because _you flirted with a hot millionaire_ " Felix lightly clapped Jisung on the back. "Well most definitely it was him flirting with you 'cause your shy ass can't flirt for shit, but _still_ "

"I'm a little scared of him, though" Jisung admitted. "He seemed a little imposing and secretive, I don't know if I'm into that kind of people" Jisung said as he stood up to go to the kitchen. "I'm making a sandwich do you want one?"

"What people, the hot kind of people?" Felix teased Jisung mercilessly. "Also, I'm okay, I'm not hungry" 

Jisung rolled his eyes and decided to stop this conversation as fast as possible, before he accidentally admitted _just_ how horny even the thought of Mr. Bang made him. "How did you suspect he was gay, anyways?" he said as he started making himself a sandwich "He always exudes such a straight bloke aura in his photos and interviews"

"Well, I've never seen him get photographed with a woman for a magazine or something" Felix said matter of factly as he finished his coffee and set the mug on the table.

"He might just want to keep his personal life private" Jisung shot back as he was putting the sliced bread back in the kitchen racks.

"So now you're defending him" Felix said teasingly and he stood up joining Jisung on the kitchen table, earning himself an eye roll from the blond. "Anyways, too bad we don't have any new pictures of your nice, hot 27-year-old gay millionaire" Felix said bringing his laptop over to the kitchen table. "The camera loves him as much as you do" he chuckled, earning himself a smack on the forehead from Jisung.

"Ow" Felix complained, rubbing his head, before a wicked smile spread on his face. "You know what, I thought I wasn't hungry" he said and grabbed Jisung's sandwich before the other could react "but now I am"

"You little shit, come back here" Jisung exclaimed as he chased Felix around the kitchen table before the younger locked himself in his room and Jisung was left banging on Felix's door with rage.

After a little while of Felix not letting up though, Jisung accepted defeat and left, going back to the kitchen again. Felix's laptop was still open there and he couldn't help but let his eyes roam over the picture on the screen.

It was Mr. Bang in a dark suit and black tie again, standing tall and poised. Jisung could still see the top part of his veiny, pale hands as they were carefully placed in his black dress pants' pockets, his stance strong and confident. Jisung swallowed hard when his eyes fell upon those of Mr. Bang through the picture, the assertive gaze that had half-scared, half-aroused Jisung earlier this morning evident in the CEO's facial features once again. 

The boy was once again at a loss for words, it was crazy how this man he had only met a few hours ago could entice him just that much, even though a single picture.

Jisung shook his head and smiled a little shyly as he lowered the laptop screen and decided to make himself another sandwich, in the pursuit to clear out his thoughts from Christopher Bang at least for a little. 

Well, _that_ was something he had definitely not managed to do until the next morning, the older man's words, voice and gaze swirling in his mind every single second.

Jisung found himself thinking about Mr. Bang even during his university class, as he fumbled with the sleek black pencil the man had given him yesterday. Every time his eyes skimmed over the silver letters a shiver ran down his spine. 

_He really shouldn't be having that much of an effect on you_ , Jisung told himself as he drowned out his professor's words as he brought the pencil between his teeth, biting the edge of it lightly. It was a habit of his, biting the back of his pen or pencil when he was trying hard to concentrate on something.

This time though, Jisung was totally unfocused as, after throwing a quick glance around the classroom to make sure nobody was looking at him, he let his tongue slip through his teeth and give the back of the pencil just the _tiniest_ of licks. Even that simple action was so arousing for Jisung, that he failed to listen at a single word his professor said that day from that point on.

Once all classes were over and Jisung could finally step out, he enjoyed the chilly air hitting his face. He quickly ran to his car, afraid he'd be late for work - his boss, Woojin, wasn't very fond of tardiness. Just as he was reaching his old trusted scarab he saw his old friend, Beomhyun, approaching the car and waving for him.

"Hey there" the guy said and a wide smile simultaneously spread on Jisung's face.

"Hey, what's up?" Jisung said. Him and Beomhyun had known each other since the beginning of college and they had become quite close over the year, the two of them and Felix hung out quite a lot.

"I've got the best news" Beomhyun smiled excitedly, biting his happily. "The Seoul Ceremony Hall is exhibiting _my_ pictures next month"

Jisung gasped. "Oh my god that's amazing!" he said excitedly. His friend was a photography major and he was damn good at it, Jisung was glad his friend's talent was finally being recognized. "We need to celebrate on Friday! I'm going to tell Kate and we can go clubbing or something, are you free?"

Beomhyun nodded happily. "Of course, I can't wait"

"Great, see you tonight then" Jisung said stretching out his arms to hug his friend tightly. "I gotta go now", he said as he moved to open his car door, before he was stopped by Beomhyun already opening it.

Jisung rolled his eyes at him as he entered the car and bid him farewell. "My knight in shiny armor"

He heard Beomhyun laugh one last time as he turned on the engine and drove off, flooring it a little because he didn't feel like getting scolded by Woojin again.

Jisung worked at a small, quite quaint shop called 'cherry on top' that sold baking supplies - everything from trays to cookie cutters. Jisung himself wasn't particularly into baking, his skills did not exceed the usual pancakes-cookies-cupcakes trio. Still, the shop gave him a satisfactory salary, he liked his coworkers and Woojin was a good boss, except from the fact that his tolerance for his employees' tardiness. And after two years of working there he had practically become a baking equipment connoisseur.

He was busy sorting through a new batch of Wilton squeeze bottles, when he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his jeans' pocket and was surprised to find the name contact 'mom's flashing on the screen.

He quickly picked it up with a slightly annoyed huff. "Mom, you know I'm at work, I can't talk" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Ji, I know" he heard his mom's voice through the phone. "I'm calling for a reason, though, do you have a minute?"

Jisung sighed. "Yeah, okay, what is it?"

"Jinyoung fell down and broke his leg while climbing a ladder to fix our door lights" Jinyoung, his mom's new husband. Jisung didn't have anything against him, he liked him quite enough - at least he was way better than his mom's previous one. 

"Oh my god, is he okay?" Jisung asked politely.

"Yeah, mostly", the woman said. "But honey, we won't be able to come to graduation"

Jisung frowned. She couldn't be serious. "But can't you come alone?" 

"And leave him alone?" his mom sighed. "You know the man, he calls an ambulance for a blister"

Jisung tried to conceal his bitterness, even though his face remained frowning. "Okay, I understand. I really have to work now, though"

"Okay honey, goodbye" his mom said apologetically. "I love you, Ji"

Jisung sighed. "I know mom, love you too" he said as he quickly ended the call, scared he'd get caught slacking off by Woojin. He kept placing the Wilton squeezers on the shelves angrily. _At least his dad would come._

At some point one of his coworkers, Hyunjin, called Jisung's name. He was asked to replace the guy at the cash register and Jisung gladly did, he had grown tired of putting the new arrivals on the racks. 

Jisung didn't even have time to make it to the cash register, he was startled by a familiar figure standing right in front of him. At first, before recognizing who it was, Jisung gasped audibly and clutched his heart in panic. He was about to get mad the person for giving him such a scare, when he lifted his eyes from the ground and they fell on the figure before him.

_Christopher Bang._

Jisung was surprised, to say that least. His heart was still racing when somebody appeared in front of him and it only picked up when his eyes locked with Mr. Bang's. He took in a sharp breath, his thoughts racing in his mind. What was _he_ doing here? 

Christopher was looking at him, again with his oh-so-attractive mix of a smirk and a smile that had Jisung swooning the previous morning. "I thought it was you" the man said slowly approaching him.

Jisung's hazy mind struggled to come up with a reply, his thoughts momentarily frozen. "What the-"

The man remained unbothered as he came closer to Jisung, his hands put casually in his pockets as he walked. Jisung saw that this time he wasn't wearing his imposing suit, tie and dress pants this time. He was rather dressed in simple modern black slacks and an equally black button up. Jisung's breath hitched for a second when he noticed that the top button of his shirt was unfastened, exposing his veiny neck and pale torso. 

Additionally, as if that wasn't hot enough already, a thin silver chain was hanging loosely from his neck and a similar one was hooked at the side of his belt. Jisung was ashamed of how turned on he had become, simply because of Mr. Bang's change in attire and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"What a pleasant surprise, Mr. Han" the older man spoke in a low tone. 

"Uh- Just Jisung", the blond said. He wasn't used to being called by his second name and right now it made the entire situation just so much more surreal. "You're in here…" was all Jisung managed to say, fully aware of how incoherent his words still sounded.

"I was in the area for some business and needed to pick up a few things" the man said coolly. Jisung swallowed hard at how close the two were to each other, almost like yesterday in front of the elevator. "Are you free?"

Oh. He was asking for Jisung's service. "Sure, what can I help you with?" he answered as casually as possible. It was quite unexpected to find Christopher Bang, the young CEO millionaire in a baking equipment shop, but he tried to not question the man's motives for now and at least try to attend of him as good as possible.

"Do you stock _food membrane_?" Christopher asked as if it was the most normal thing. 

Jisung blinked at him for a second before remembered that he actually had a job to do. "Of course, let me show you" he said after clearing his throat.

"Please lead the way, Mr. Han" the man said, his eyes still staring deep into Jisung's.

" _Jisung_ " the blond mumbled correcting him. 

When the two arrived at the food membrane racks Christopher examined the products thoroughly for a few seconds before grabbing a package. 

"Is that it?" Jisung asked, putting on the best shop assistant facade he could manage.

" _Spatulas_ " Christopher said tersely, the small smirk still playing at the corner of his lips.

"Right away" Jisung stuttered nervously as he led the man to the cutlery aisle. "Uh, do you bake often?"

He heard the older man chuckle lightly. "No, I'm just thinking of starting"

"What kind of spatula would you like, then?" Jisung asked anxiously. The tension was swallowing him up and the man's blank stare didn't do much to help him, so he tried again. "What do you need it for?"

"I don't know" Christopher answered casually with a light shrug. "Which one would you suggest?"

Was this really happening to him? Jisung sighed inwardly, thinking about what he should do. "Perhaps you'd like the wooden one? It's more durable than the plastic ones and it has multiple uses" he suggested, offering one to him.

The man let the spatula rest inside his open palm, examining it carefully with his eyes for a few seconds, before closing his palm around it. He gently ran his fingers over the surface of the spatula handle and Jisung's eyes subconsciously followed the movement. 

Then Christopher opened his hand again and brought the flat head of the spatula down on his palm forcefully, a loud smacking noise echoing through the aisle. "This will do" he said coolly, closing his palm again and looking Jisung straight in the eye.

Jisung's mouth was left open in surprise. How was he supposed to react to that? He tried to close his gaping jaw and cleared his throat, unaware of how he should respond to Christopher. Admittedly, this was the first time he had seen a client test the cutlery in such a way. "Um, anything else?"

"What else would you recommend?" the man nodded curtly, spatula and food membrane both in hand.

"For a baker?" Jisung wondered, thinking about what could possibly be useful to him. "An apron, maybe? So that your clothes don't get dirty while baking"

" _Or I could just take all my clothes off_ " Christopher said with no hesitation, leaving Jisung speechless once again. 

"Okay no clothes, then" the blond mumbled looking at the ground, before quickly changing his answer. "I mean, _no apron._ I can't think of anything else."

"Well, I suppose that's it then" the brunette said, Jisung finding out that he still hadn't ceased looking at him intensely when he lifted his eyes from the floor.

The two started walking to the cash register, Jisung on the front and Christopher following closely behind.

"Food membrane, your first spatula" Jisung started, in an attempt to break the overwhelming tension. "Now you're practically a baker" he said with a small smile.

"If you say so" the man reciprocated the smile. "I admit I certainly lack knowledge in baking, however, are there any recipes you would suggest for a first-timer like me?"

Jisung gulped. "Yes of course. I would say you could start with some simple flavored cookies. Vanilla perhaps, if the taste is to your liking". Vanilla cookies were extremely simple, even Jisung himself could practically make them with his eyes closed.

The man chuckled, seemingly amused. "Unfortunately, _my tastes have always been far from vanilla_ , Jisung" he said with a slight smirk and a newfound glint in his eyes.

Due to the fact that Christopher seemed to be amused by the situation, Jisung realized there must have been an innuendo that he had missed on. He decided not to dwell on it that much though, as he walked behind the cash register. "Maybe try chocolate then"

"Perhaps", the man said looking down at the boy as he started scanning the prices of the items. "Do _you_ bake Jisung? You seem to know a lot about the craft"

Jisung chuckled a little at that. "Not really. I've gained knowledge of the topic after working here for two years, but my actual baking skills are definitely not as good as they seem to be. Baking isn't my thing"

"What _is_ your thing, then?" Christopher asked, raising one of his eyebrows in wonder. 

"I don't know" Jisung shrugged, putting the spatula and the food membrane in a bag. "Music?" he smiled. He saw the man's smile widen slightly at his response.

"Thanks for sending Felix all the answers, by the way" Jisung continued. "He was thrilled".

"Is he feeling any better?" the man asked, taking out his - ridiculously expensive looking, Jisung noticed - wallet. 

"Yeah, way better" Jisung said as he cashed in Christopher's things and giving him his change. "He's struggling to find a fitting picture of yours for the article"

"If he'd like an original I'm free tomorrow" Christopher said casually.

Jisung's eyes widened a little at this. "You'd be willing to do that?"

The blond saw the older man nod curtly, before he felt a strong grip on his shoulders and jumped back a little in surprise.

He turned his head to the side, finding out that Hyunjin was standing right behind him. "Need any help, Sung?" the taller guy asked.

"No, everything's fine" Jisung nodded with a small smile. He noticed that Christopher's intense stare shifted to Hyunjin for a little and how his brows slightly furrowed, as he watched Jisung's coworker leave the cash register.

Before Jisung could say anything else, Christopher was already sliding him a card across the surface of the counter. "I'm staying at the Grand Hyatt Incheon. Call me before ten".

Jisung examined the card. Just like the pencil he had gotten, the card was black, sleek and had the words 'Christopher Bang' in the same cursive silver letters on it, along with a personal phone number. Jisung blanked out for a second, looking up at the brunette in confusion.

"For the photos" the man clarified, with a slight raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh" . _Of course for the photos, you're such a big dumbass, Jisung_ , the blond thought to himself.

Christopher gave him one last intense glance before turning his back to him and heading for the door without another word.

"Uh, enjoy your…" Jiusng trailed off, since the man had already exited the store. He quickly stood on his tiptoes to be able to peek out from the small side window by the cash register, seeing Christopher walk to a large expensive-looking car and hand his newly bought belongings to a muscular man in a suit. Presumably a butler, Jisung thought.

He watched for a few more seconds as the car drove off and he sighed. And to think that last morning he didn't even want to go to the interview.

He lowered his head, his eyes examining the sleek black card in his hands carefully as he traced the silver lettering with his fingertips.

A small smile spread on Jisung's lips.

_Seems like he was seeing Christopher again tomorrow, then._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayy that was it for today 
> 
> Did y'all like the baking store thing? I know it doesn't live up to the legendary hardware store scene, but I was feeling creative. :P Also, it might have been a little unclear why Chris bought the things he did, but it'll be revealed in the next chapters 
> 
> I don't think I've got anything else to say, besides that I hope y'all are safe these days. Why go out and risk getting sick when you can stay inside and read skz porn, am I right?
> 
> Now byee ♡


	3. The elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello:))
> 
> 1)Once again, thank you everybody for the kudos and comments!! I loved reading your opinions and suggestions about my work as well as your thoughts on the original 50 shades in the comments
> 
> 2)I suppose y'all have realized by now that Chris instead of Mr. Grey is kinda Mr. Black yea? So it's gonna be a black tie this time, not a grey one ;) (in the future chapters tho)
> 
> 3)As a wise commenter reminded me, I should not discriminate (heh) as far as outfit inspos are concerned, so from now on I'll give chapter outfits for both boys!! Y'all have @plskeepwriting_urdoingsogood to thank for that :)
> 
> 4)So, yeah, outfit inspos:  
> -Chris : the skz-talker episode in Jakarta where the boys were at the gym (y'all know which one I'm talking about) for the hotel scene 
> 
> -Sung : i) 180802 han jisung for the club  
> ii) han jisung nylon for the hotel 
> 
> Now, enjoy :)

_Flash._

Beomhyun's camera went off once again with a soft click, its flash illuminating the large hotel conference room. 

Jisung watched intently as Christopher stood in front of the seamless background paper as the sounds of the camera echoed again and again in the empty room. 

The man being photographed was standing still, only barely changing his pose after each click - shifting his jaw a little more sideways, slightly lowering his head or pursing his lips a little tighter. His jet black, well-fitted suit and matching black tie all crisp and neatly ironed, the only exception to his monochrome dark outfit being a small silver brooch pinned to his lapel. 

The gaze he was giving the camera was once again, _magnifying_. His facial features looking sharp, lips pursed, jaw clenched tightly and eyebrows stiff, exuding an overwhelming aura of assertiveness and poise.

"Thanks again for agreeing to this, Mr. Bang" Felix said with a smile, breaking the tense silence in the room.

"I'm glad I can help" the man responded with a curt nod.

"How about we try one with a smile too?", Jisung heard Beomhyun's hopeful voice behind the camera. He had asked his friend to do the photoshoot, since Jisung wasn't close enough to any other photographers to ask them for a favor and the guy had gladly accepted. He really owed Beomhyun at least one extra drink when they were celebrating on Friday night.

Christopher didn't seem the tiniest bit fazed by Beomhyun's suggestion, his expression remaining just as stiff as before. 

"Or maybe not…" the photographer murmured and the soft clicks of the camera resumed, as Jisung felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. He turned his head to the side to find out it was Felix, who was now standing right next to him.

"You know he hasn't stopped looking at you, right?" his roommate smiled teasingly, gesturing with his head to Christopher's direction.

Oh, Jisung knew. He had noticed how the older man's stare had always been directed above the camera rather than into it. Christopher had been looking at him the entire time and Jisung felt his knees weaken a little every time the two locked eyes.

"He asked me to go for coffee afterwards" Jisung whispered a little shyly, lowering his eyes to the ground as a small smile played on his lips.

" _What?_ " Felix whisper-shouted, clutching Jisung's sleeve tightly as the blonde frantically tried to shush him.

A few minutes later, Christopher and Jisung were already heading out of the conference hall together, Felix and Beomhyun having stayed behind to go over the pictures.

Jisung not-so-subtly watched as Christopher loosened the black tie around his neck as the two walked down the hallway, before pulling it off completely and tucking it in his back pocket.

"So is he your boyfriend?" the man asked, with a tone in his voice that Jisung didn't know if he should pinpoint as jealousy or simple interest.

"Who?" Jisung questioned. He couldn't possibly mean Felix, right?

"The photographer" Christopher answered.

Jisung couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his mouth at that. "Beomhyun? No, he's just a friend". The two had known each other for so long that even the idea of being with Beomhyum cracked him up.

"I saw the way he's smiling at you" Christopher said, his voice latched with the slightest tint of displeasure.

"He's more like family to me, he's not my boyfriend" Jisung said amusedly.

"The guy at the store, then?" the brunette continued his questioning.

"Hyunjin? No" Jisung chuckled again as the two rounded the corner that lead to the hotel lobby, trying his hardest to suppress the smile that was creeping up his face - knowing that Christopher was jealous of other men in Jisung's life felt quite nice, he had to admit. 

Minutes later, the two were sitting at a small, quaint coffee shop across from the hotel. Clearly not the kind the kind of place Christopher would be a regular at, Jisung thought.

The blonde was looking down at the hot caramel coffee and the muffin he had ordered for himself, while Christopher had opted for a simple black coffee. He could still feel the man's gaze on him and it made him feel both flattered and bashful.

"You seem nervous" Christopher's silky voice reached Jisung ears and the boy lifted his head a little higher up. He saw the man grab the muffin from Jisung's plate and slowly start to unwrap it.

"I find you intimidating" Jisung answered truthfully, taking a sip from his steaming mug. 

The side of Christopher's lips quirked a little upwards. "You should" he said casually and set the now unwrapped muffin back in Jisung's plate. "Eat".

"Not to mention high-handed" Jisung said, looking down at his muffin.

"I'm used to getting my way" the brunette responded, slightly tilting his head to the side. _Being a top-class businessman must be the cause of this_ , Jisung supposed.

"That must get very boring" the blond said with a small chuckle. 

Instead of replying, the man only gave Jisung a slight smirk as a response, continuing to look at him intently before changing the subject. "Tell me about your family".

Jisung was quite startled by this, he certainly did not expect Christopher to move onto that topic. "Uh, my Family… My father died when I was still a baby and I was raised by my stepfather, Ray" he said. "He's great".

"What about your mother?" the man asked.

"My mother… She's on husband number four" Jiusng said in a slightly bitter tone. "She's an incurable romantic".

"Are _you_?" Christopher asked, interest evident in his voice.

"Romantic?" Jiusng smiled at that a little. "I study music and work at a bake shop. How could I not be?"

The man's face immediately stiffened as soon as he heard Jisung's response. He pursed his lips tightly and his eyes became cold - he looked disappointed. 

Jisung shifted slightly in his seat, deciding to change the subject. "The photoshoot must have turned out pretty good, Felix looked thrilled" he smiled.

Christopher, however, only gave him one last glance, before speaking coldly. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" he said shaking his head.

Jisung's eyebrows became furrowed with worry. "You can't what?" 

"I'll walk you to the door" Christopher simply said without giving him an actual answer. 

Jisung was beyond confused.

As the two left the store Christopher started walking down the road with large strides as Jisung started walking faster to catch up to him.

"What, do you not want to be seen with a guy?" Jisung asked.

"I've already told you I'd don't care about that" he answered sternly, not averting his eyes from the road ahead of them.

Jisung huffed in frustration. "Then what, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Are you in a relationship?" 

"I don't do relationships" the brunette said tersely as the two reached a traffic light.

"What does that even me-" Jisung kept pressing, before Christopher harshly tugged him towards himself.

"Watch out!" he said sharply. Apparently the man had just saved him from being ran over by a motorcycle, but Jiusng only had half the mind to care at that point.

Jisung looked up at Christopher's face with a troubled look, the two of them still breathtakingly close to each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Jisung's own pleading and Christopher's unreadable. 

Then the man brought one of his hands up to Jisung's face, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb. Jisung was still worried, he simultaneously leaned into the touch and tried to search for an answer in Christopher's dark abyssal eyes. 

"I'm not the man for you, Jisung" Christopher said and his voice sounded distantly troubled. "You should stay away from me".

Jisung was left speechless. What even was this? What was Christopher doing? The man was just so confusing, Jisung didn't know what to do.

"I have to let you go" the older man continued, his gaze still fixed on Jisung's face as his thumb kept rubbing circles into his skin.

No. Jisung was not going to stay here for this, he didn't like Christopher's little game. The man couldn't invite him on a date, ask him so many personal things without revealing anything about himself and then just coldly tell Jisung he was leaving him. Jisung felt like he was being toyed with.

He suddenly pulled away, shaking the man's hand off of his face. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Bang" he said firmly, holding Christopher's gaze for one last second before turning his back to him and heading down the crosswalk.

Jisung tried to forget about the incident for the next two days, not having heard a single word from Christopher. Studying for the finals on Friday morning had become an extremely difficult task, since Jisung's mind had been replaying that scene nonstop since it happened. He could still vividly remember the pang of hurt he had felt after hearing Mr. Bang's words, that last look he gave him before walking away. _Probably forever_ , his mind kept telling him.

"Pencils down" Jisung's thoughts were interrupted by his professor's loud voice echoing across the large examination room. He handed over his answer sheet quite confidently, he knew he had done well. He had been studying every night for about a month before the final examination, enough that he had basically memorized every single information included in his textbooks. 

He slowly started gathering his belongings, his gaze lingering around the classroom, knowing that this would most definitely be the last time he saw it. Now that his finals were officially over, all that was left was graduation.

As soon as he walked out of the room he was pulled into a crushing hug by Felix, who had also just finished his finals a few classrooms down the hall.

"Sungie, Sungie, can you believe it's officially over? Like, for real?" the boy beamed excitedly.

Jisung smiled widely too. "To be honest, not yet. I think I'm gonna miss this place"

"Yeah, me too, probably" Felix said, a little less jittery this time. "But still, we're _so_ celebrating tonight" he winked at Felix.

A few hours later the two boys were getting ready for their night-out, both blasting their favorite music in their own rooms. Jisung had almost completely forgotten about Christopher at the time when he was twirling around in front of his mirror, checking out his look. 

He had put on his tightest black jeans with his favorite button-up tucked inside of them. It was a black, silk satin one with red details and interlining. With the top button unfastened Jisung's entire neck was showing, along with the edge of his collarbones. On a normal night he might have felt kind of shy wearing it like that, but not tonight. Tonight he was celebrating the end of the finals and trying to ignore the pegging thought of Christopher, the situation practically called for going a little overboard. 

He finished off his look with a pair of silver dangly earrings and a pretty necklace, satisfied with his outfit choice. He decided against putting any gel in his hair tonight and opted for just letting it fall free on his forehead. He thought it looked sort of sexy like this, actually, so he let it be, turned off the music and barged into the hall.

He found Felix there already ready, in his ripped dark jeans and tight shirt. The boy was standing in front of the living room mirror, putting on what seemed to be eyeshadow.

When Felix noticed his roommate's presence he whistled, lowly. "No homo, Sungie, but _looking good, man_ " Felix said happily, closing his eyeshadow palette.

Jisung rolled his eyes while a his lips stretched in a small smile, too proud to show that he was eating up the compliment. "You too Lix. You're definitely getting some dick tonight and you won't even have to try". He knew his roommate had always been a fan of one-night-stands, having returned home without Felix quite some times when the two of them went clubbing together.

"Of course Sung, that's a given" Felix winked at him jokingly. "How about we find you some dick tonight too, huh?" he teased.

Jisung glared at Felix - they had gone over this so many times already. "You know how I am, Felix, come on". Jisung wasn't exactly proud to say he was a virgin, but at least he didn't feel bad about it. 

He had always wanted to have a strong connection with the person he had his first time with and was willing to wait. He knew that it sounded very unrealistic to others, but he didn't really care. He had been fine with it until a few days ago, when _a certain someone_ had come into his life so quickly and swept his breath so easily. The one who had slipped into Jisung's wet dreams for the last few nights, making him wake up with his heart beating hard and a distant longing for more.

 _That ship must have already sailed, though_ , Jisung thought at that moment, trying to shake his thoughts out of his head.

"Of course I do, silly, you know I'm joking" Felix said with a softer smile. "Now, come here, there's only one thing missing from your perfect, hot-air look" he said as he grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him towards the mirror. He looked through his makeup bag until he fished out a small container, that Jisung soon realized was lip gloss.

The blond had never been a big fun of makeup, only using some concealer to hide his acne spots or a little eyeshadow when he'd go out. But sometimes Felix decided to make Jisung his test-subject for his makeup experiments, so he was quite comfortable wearing it.

He took the small bottle from Felix's hand, opening the cap and applying a thin layer of lip gloss on, the slight pink tint of it making Jisung's lips sparkle prettily.

While the blond was putting on a second layer, the doorbell rang and Felix quickly went to get it. Jisung hadn't bothered to turn around to see who it was, when he heard a loud 'oof' sound coming from Felix.

He saw his roommate struggling to carry a sizable packet in his hands, presumably something a courier brought. "Give me a hand instead of just staring, please?" Felix huffed.

Jiusng rushed to him and helped him lift the hefty package as the two put it on their living room's coffee table.

Felix was the first one to notice the card attached to the packaging, quickly pulling it out and starting to read it out loud. "To Mr. Han Jiusng" the guy read out, raising his eyebrows at the blond. "So as to free your creativity from it's previous _restraints_."

"Wha-" Jisung gasped in confusion, before a possible explanation to all this crossed his mind. He quickly teared up the wrapper and and found himself at a loss for words when he realized that his suspicions were indeed correct. "Christopher…" he mumbled, stunned.

Beneath the brown wrapping paper was the most beautiful, expensive and technologically advanced mixer board. It was jet black, the ceiling light of their living room making its lean surface glint. The logo of one of the most expensive music equipment brands adorned the top corner of it beautifully and the multiple keys made Jisung's fingers itch to touch them. This mixer board was basically all the blonde could have ever dreamed of. And it was now right in front of him.

Jisung was snapped out of his gaze by Felix's voice. "Wow, Bang".

"Felix, this is- this came out less than _a month_ ago" Jisung stammered. "That's what famous entertainment company producers work with, it's- it's too much, I can't keep this… I'll send it back" he said, frantically trying to reassemble the wrapping paper.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down" Felix said, gripping Jisung's shoulders firmly. "Not now, okay? Our cab is here" he smiled reassuringly. Jisung had told him every single detail about the incident, so he knew he'd better not push it right now.

It took the blond a moment to snap out of it, but eventually he had calmed down. He reached for the glass off wine Felix had left on the coffee table a few minutes ago and downed it in one large gulp, shaking his head. "Yeah okay, let's go" he said grabbing his roommate's hand and pulling him towards the door.

The next few hours had passed by in a blur for Jisung, between dancing with Felix and Beomhyun and downing a considerable amount of shots, before the three friends returned to their booth. Jisung was already feeling pretty buzzed, but didn't hesitate to accept when Beomhyun ordered another round of drinks for them.

When the drinks arrived, all three raised their glasses in unison, giggling when Felix raised his own a little too abruptly and spilled half of the liquid on his hand.

"Time for a toast, guys" Beomhyun smiled, stopping the other too before they had the chance to drink.

Felix chuckled, throwing an arm around each of them. "To graduation!"

Jisung smiled hazily. "To Beommie-hyung's photography exhibition" he said happily, before the three clinked each other's glasses

The blonde downed his all at once, the large dose of strong alcohol quickly overwhelming his senses. He was definitely more than tipsy now.

He had never been the type to get wasted very often, but when he did, he didn't hοld back much - and having Felix and Beomhyun constantly refill his glass every time the three of them went out together didn't help either.

Jisung suddenly felt a strong urge to go to the bathroom. He stood up abruptly and blurted out an 'I need to go piss' to his friends, before taking off towards the club's bathroom.

He groaned at the sight of the long waiting line when he reached his destination, letting his body slump against the wall as he joined the queue. Having absolutely nothing to do he pulled out his phone from his back pocket, an idea crossing his mind as soon as the screen lit up.

Jisung tapped on the 'contacts' button on his homescreen, quickly finding one contact under the name of 'Christopher Bang'. For a moment, his finger hovered between the 'call' and 'delete contact' button, before he simultaneously opted for the first option without really thinking it through.  
He lifted the phone to his ear, drowning out the loud booming music around him as he focused on the beeping of the line.

Eventually, the beeping sound ceased and he heard Christopher's voice through the phone. "Jisung?"

"Yep, that's me" Jisung said cheekily. "I'm sending back your expensive mixing board, a technician is coming over to fix my old one on Monday, but thanks for the kind gesture" he rambled, his words coming out of his mouth on their own.

"You're welcome" Christopher's voice sounded unsure. "Where are you?"

"Uhh I'm in line, but I have to piss really bad" the blonde blurted out.

"Jisung, are you drunk?" Jisung heard Christopher ask, mild concern evident in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah I have, Mr. Fancypants" Jisung chuckled, at this point clearly not controlling his words anymore. "You bulled hits in the eye" he slurred, giggling again. "I mean, you hit bull's eye" 

Christopher sighed at the other end of the line. "I want you to go home _right now_ "

Jisung rolled his eyes and huffed. "You're so bossy! Let's go for a coffee, Jisung - no, I don't want you Jisung! Come here, come here - go away!" He was honestly quite pissed off at that moment.

He heard the man groan. "Enough. Tell me where you are"

Jisung giggled in delight. "I'm a long way from Seoul, a long way from _you_ " he said, slurring his words.

"Which bar?" Christopher kept pressing on.

"I don't know" Jisung said. Even if he did before, he certainly wasn't in the state of mind to remember it now. "I gotta go though" he quickly added, before ending the call with a satisfied grin, cutting Christopher's words short.

Jisung turned to look at the stranger next to him who had been staring at the boy funny for a little while. "Told him, right?" he said cheekily, before he saw the unknown man shake his head and shift his attention elsewhere. 

Before Jisung even had time to really process the situation, though, his phone buzzed again with another incoming call from Christopher. He picked it up with a huff.

"Sorry, I know you wer-" Jisung couldn't even finish his sentence before Christopher's firm voice cut him off.

"Stay right where you are, I'll come get you" the man said sharply.

"What?" Jisung gasped. When no response came he realized that Christopher had already ended the call and he let his body go slack against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly. _What had he gotten himself into?_

A few minutes later, Jisung stumbled out of the front doors of the bar, after struggling to find his way out through the mass of dancing bodies. He felt like he needed some fresh air, his dizziness only getting worse by each second. 

He felt a shiver ran down his spine, his thin button-up doing barely the minimum to protect him against the cold air. He tried to bring at least some warmth into his freezing body by rubbing his hands up and down his arms, when he heard someone call for him.

He turned around to see Beomhyun rush towards him with his jacket in his hands. Jisung smiled gleefully at the sight of the warm jacket as the guy helped him put it on. "Thanks" he muttered.

"You okay?" his friend asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" Jisung said absentmindedly, folding his arms close to his chest. "I'm still feeling kind of dizzy though"

"Come here, stay warm" the older one said casually as he pulled Jiaung closer towards him.

The sudden pull made the world around Jisung spin a little, his dizziness worsening. "I said I'm fine, Beomhyun" he said as he tried to take a step back, steadying himself.

Beomhyun kept holding Jisung close, though, holding tightly onto the sides of his arms. "No, no, I want to have the courage to do this"

"Do what?" Jisung's hazy mind struggled to keep up with what was happening.

"Jisung, I like you" the guy said moving even closer as Jisung pulled his head further away.

"No…" Jisung trailed off when it finally dawned on him. "You do?" 

"Very much" the older one said with a saccharine tone in his voice, still trying to get closer to Jisung. "Just one kiss, please"

Jisunh immediately shook his head. "No, No Beomhyun, stop" Jisung pulled back harshly, still unable to escape the guy's hold. He liked Beomhyun too, but only as a friend. The two had known each other for years now and the thought of being with his hyung hadn't even crossed Jisung's mind once. He couldn't do this. "I'm sorry but no, stop"

Despite his insistent denial, Jisung still felt Beomhyun's hand crawl up his cheek and saw the guy lean forward, getting dangerously close to his face. Jisung's blurry eyes widened in fear as he strained his neck as far as he could to escape the kiss, before he was abruptly knocked back.

All of a sudden, he saw a figure separating the two of them, shoving Beomhyun back and yelling something at him - Jisung couldn't hear what it was, the harsh movement that knocked him back making him lose his footing and feel the world turning around him. 

He lifted his eyes from the ground to find out that the figure that had just sort of saved him was - oh. 

"Christoph-" Jisung attempted to say, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt his mind blackout and bile rise up his throat. He quickly bent down, spilling his vomit on the stone pavement and he felt a supporting hand rest gently on his back.

"Don't look at me!" was the first thing that came to Jisung's mind when he became aware of Christopher's presence right next to him. He saw a linen tissue hanging right in front of his face and quickly grabbed it from the man's hand, wiping his mouth. 

He tried to stand straight again, as he glanced at Christopher's tissue dazed. "Nice touch" he commented absentmindedly. "I will launder this" he promised hazily, his words slurred.

"Let's get you home" the older man said, putting a protective, strong hand on Jisung's bicep.

"I'm with Felix" Jisung protested. _He didn't need Christopher's help. He wouldn't ever need it_ , his hazy mind insisted.

"I'll have Changbin tell him" Christopher said.

 _Changbin_. Huh. That was a new name. "Who's Changbin" Jisung asked.

"My brother" Christopher said with a small sigh. "He's inside talking to him right now"

"I- don't…" Jisung's mind was still way too hazed to process the situation. 

"Stay at the hotel with me for the night" the man suggested calmly, looking Jisung in the eyes.

"The Grand Hyatt?" Jisung questioned. He even surprised himself that he actually remembered such a minor piece of information at this point.

"Yeah, come" Christopher said, before leading Jisung inside, since the boy didn't feel like showing any more resistance. 

Once they entered the packed club again Jisung managed to spot Felix between the countless dancing bodies on the dance floor, with his arms wrapped around a stranger's neck. The guy was a little shorter than Felix and had jet black hair, showing off his buff arms with the short sleeved shirt he was wearing. _Exactly Felix's type, he reminded himself - after about a hundred late night conversations about his roommate's crushes, Jisung was pretty convinced he knew exactly what kind of people Felix was attracted to._

Jisung watched as Christopher approached Felix and his newfound partner, leaning in to whisper something into the shorter man's ear. He saw Felix say something too and both of them nodding, before Christopher left and came back next to Jisung.

"That's your brother?" Jisung asked curiously.

Christopher snorted lightly. "Not by choice, let's go"

"What did Felix say?" Jisung wondered as the two turned to leave. 

"He warned me to be at me best behaviour" the corner of the man's lips quirked upwards and a chuckle left Jisung's mouth. "More like, threatened me".

"He _threatened_ you?" Jisung giggled again. For some reason he found the whole thing incredibly funny. 

But his laughter was cut short, when another strong wave of dizziness hit him. "You're spinning" he mumbled and he felt the edges of his vision darken and his body paralyze. "I think I'm gonna faint" was the last thing he could remember saying before everything went black.

The first thing Jisung saw when he woke up was a foreign room. Definitely not his own, apparently a hotel one, he realized as he sat up. With a quick glance around the room he found out it was empty.

He noticed that he wasn't even wearing his own clothes, but rather a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts underneath.

His gaze then fell on the bedside table, where there was a glass of what seemed to be orange juice, a pill and two small placards next to them - 'drink me' and 'eat me' written with elegant handwriting on each respectively.

Without a second thought he grabbed the pill and took a big gulp of the juice, in an attempt to cure his throbbing headache.

Then, he heard a faint click and turned his head to see who had just come through the door.

_Christopher. Of course._

"Good morning, Jisung" the man said as soon as he closed the door behind him and the boy noticed that his lips were tugged into a small smile. "How are you feeling?"

Jisung's eyes took in Christopher's form and he gulped. How could this man get even hotter every time Jisung saw him in a new outfit?

This time, he wore no suits and button-ups or ties. He was in a simple tank top and gym shorts, apparently he had been working out. But man, did he look good in them.

The black tank top left the entirety of his arms exposed and Jisung could _oh-so-clearly_ see the man's biceps flexing and relaxing as he uncapped a water bottle. His protruding veins were also fully in plain sight, and Jisung watched as a bead of sweat slid down Christopher's neck and lower, across his arm. 

The matching black gym shorts revealing the man's strong pale legs and his messy, slightly curly hair falling on his forehead only added to his already ridiculously hot look. 

_That man was surely something else_ , Jisung thought. He was pretty sure that if he hadn't woken up about a minute ago and with a terrible headache, he would definitely have popped a semi by now.

After remaining stunned for a few more seconds, though, Jisung reminded himself that he had to answer Christopher's question at some point.

"Better than I deserve" he replied groggily, images of himself vomiting next to the older man's shoes flashing back in his mind. "Did you put me into bed?" 

He watched as Christopher sat down on the couch across from the bed, where a large hotel breakfast was splayed out on the table. "Mhm" the man simply nodded.

Jisung gasped lightly. "You undressed me?"

The brunette shrugged. "I didn't have much choice"

Oh. _Oh_. Jisung struggled to wrap his mind around this, feeling both embarrassed and slightly turned on by this. "And where did _you_ sleep?"

The man only answered with a point of his hand towards the other side of the bed Jisung was lying on.

 _Oh no._ Jisung almost started to panic. "We didn't…Did we?" 

"No" Christopher shook his head as he started piling some slices of toast in a plate. "Necrophilia's not my thing".

Jisung let out a small exhale in relief. To say he hadn't had dreams about Christopher, where the older man touched him all over, would be a huge blatant lie. But he actually wanted to be awake for it, in case his dreams came true - and also consent to it. "So we just slept?" he asked once again, wanting to be completely sure.

"Yeah, it's a first for me too" the man said as he stood up from the couch and sat at the edge of the large bed, across Jisung and offering him the plate. "You have to eat" 

Jisung grabbed a slice of toast and took a sizable, satisfying bite. So Christopher had just implied that he often had flings. With his wealth, power and overwhelming attractiveness, however, he could have anyone he wants for anything he wants. So Jisung wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"I had Minho pick you up some clothes" Christopher continued while Jisung kept eating.

"Who's Minho?" he asked through a mouthful of toast

"My driver" Christopher replied.

Jisung finally managed to swallow. "You really didn't have to do that" he said before taking another bite.

"Yes I did" Christopher slightly tilted his head to the side. "Yours where covered in vomit".

Oh. _Looks like you'll never stop embarrassing yourself, Han Jisung_ , the blonde thought and mentally slapped himself. He just stared at the man for a moment in silence, unsure of what to say next.

"You shouldn't have drank that much last night, you put yourself at risk" the brunette said, leaning just a little closer to Jisung. "I'm all for _testing our limits_ , but that was dangerous".

Jisung felt a little embarrassed, as he lowered his head. "I know".

Then, without another word, Christopher got off the bed again and stood at the edge of the bed, locking eyes with Jisung. Before the boy could even realize what was happening the older man was already pulling off his tank top, revealing his stomach and torso while still holding eye contact with Jisung.

The blond's eyes widened as they trailed down the man's now exposed body. Starting from where Christopher's protruding collarbones met with his veiny neck and then lower, to his hard pecs and perfectly sculpted abs. And Jisung could barely stop his gaze from drifting lower to where Christopher's defined v-line disappeared beneath the hem of his black gym shorts. 

Jisung felt his mouth water at the sight and he sucked in a short breath. Then all of a sudden, before the boy even had time to react, he saw Christopher move forward and crawl onto the bed, getting dangerously close to Jisung with one swift move.

" _If you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit for a week_ " the man whispered, his face suddenly close to Jisung's own, that the boy could feel the brunette's warm breath tingling his neck.

"Wha-" Jisung mumbled, mouth still full from his previous bite of toast. Christopher was so close, just so, _so_ incredibly close. He could now clearly smell the man's aroma and it was overwhelming him in the most pleasant of ways - an earthy, masculine fragrance with a tint of sandalwood in it, mixed with the faint smell of sweat from the brunette's workout. 

"I'm gonna go take a shower" Christopher whispered again and Jisung tensed when the older one leaned even closer, dipping his head lower and taking a bite from the slice of toast Jisung had been holding. He then moved back again, getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom, after giving Jisung one last glance. 

The blond felt his heart beat so hard he thought it was going to tear through his chest. Was that the same Christopher Bang that had turned him down so easily three days ago? What was the man trying to achieve?

"Why am I here, Christopher?" Jisung asked, exasperation slightly evident in his voice, as he heard the water start running, presumably from the bathtub or the shower.

Then the sound of the running water disappeared again, the room falling into tense silence for a few seconds. 

Then Christopher stepped out again, leaning against the bathroom's doorframe and giving the blond an intense look. "Because, Jisung" he started. "I'm incapable of leaving you alone".

Jisung liked the sound of that. He had to admit his heart swelled a little with satisfaction. "Then don't".

His words were met with silence, though, the man's eyes still looking deep into his with a gaze that seemed almost assessing.

"Why did you send me the mixing board?" Jisung asked. 

"I wanted to apologize" Christopher replied, leaning close to the blond like before.

"For what?" Jisung asked, the close proximity once again having an effect on him.

"For making you believe…" the brunette trailed off, as if he couldn't find the words to express what he wanted to say. 

He then sat on the bed properly, his face still relatively close to Jisung's own. "Listen, I don't do romance" he said.

Jisung quirked an eyebrow at that. What was the man trying to get at?

"My tastes are kind of… _peculiar_ " Christopher continued with a small pause in between. "You wouldn't understand".

Jisung let a small sigh escape his lips. This man was being so, so difficult. But Jisung somehow found that intriguing. He suddenly felt himself yearning to know what those 'peculiar tastes' might be. " _Enlighten me, then._ " 

The blond noticed a certain glint appear in Christopher's eyes, as the brunette lifted one of his hands to Jisung's face and started stroking the skin of his cheek softly. Jisung leaned into the touch again. It was exactly like three days ago, but this time it felt different.

Jisung felt his cheeks heating up under the man's fingers, even this slight touch unprecedentedly arousing. He let his eyes flutter shut and slightly parted his lips expectantly, bracing himself for what was to come.

But much to Jisung's disappointment and surprise, nothing did. All of a sudden the warm touch was missing from his cheek and opened his eyes, seeing the man get up from the bed and enter the bathroom without another word.

Jisung sighed in exasperation. Christopher was being tricky again.

About half an hour later, Jisung was standing in front of the hotel bathroom's mirror, smoothing down his new outfit.

Apparently, that Minho guy had taste, because the clothes he had chosen for Jisung were practically _perfect_.

It was a pink sweater, that felt soft to the touch and light on his body. He had tucked into a nice pair of black, modern slacks - just tight enough to subtly accentuate the lines of Jisung's curves and wide enough to make him look both comfortable and stylish. 

He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time, patting down his dyed blond hair excitedly. He felt pretty.

He then proceeded to leave the bathroom, knowing that Minho had also brought him a jacket and he went outside to grab it. He saw that Christopher was seated behind a desk at the hotel room, laptop open and stacks of papers splayed around it. 

"You look beautiful" the man commented, shooting Jisung a small smile as he lifted his eyes higher, over the laptop's screen.

The blond was pretty sure that his cheeks had become just as pink as his new sweater at that moment. "Thanks" he said, trying to prevent his lips from stretching into a wide smile. It felt nice being complemented by Christopher. "Minho has good taste"

The man let out a breathy chuckle. "What are you doing later?"

"I'm working at the store until seven" the blond replied.

"I'll have Minho pick you up then" the man said with a slight smirk.

This time, Jisung couldn't help but smile. He liked how the situation had slowly started becoming more domestic, he enjoyed it. He bit his lip lightly, when he felt the brunette's fingers find home on his warm cheek again.

Christopher sighed deeply. "I'd like to bite that lip" he said with an imposing tone in his velvety voice.

Jisung sucked in a breath, as the man moved even closer than before. "I think I'd like that too" 

But once again, the man pulled away without doing anything. "I'm not gonna touch you" he said, pursing his lips. "Not until I have your written consent"

"What?" Jisung's brows furrowed in confusion. If the man had puzzled him before, he could now safely say that he was absolutely baffled. 

"I'll explain later" the man said calmly, as he started packing up the things splayed onto the desk. "Now let's go".

A few minutes later, the two stepped into the empty hotel elevator together. Jisung was still troubled about the entire 'written consent' thing. It sounded weird. He watcged the elevator doors close, as he anxiously ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them. 

When he turned his head to the side, he saw the older man looking at him intensely, his gaze rake over Jisung's face - and his eyes filled with what Jisung could only interpret as _pure lust_.

" _Fuck the paperwork_ " the blond heard Christopher mutter, before his body was forcefully slammed against the elevator wall and full lips crashed against his own. 

Jisung immediately lost himself in the sensation, the older man's lips feeling just so heavenly on his, as he was being kissed forcefully, greedily. He felt one one of Christopher's hands taking hold of Jisung's face, guiding it to the side and deepening the kiss even more. The other one brought both of Jisung's arms over his head, holding them pinned against the cold wall.

A sense of ecstasy started to spread through Jisung body as the kiss grew more heated, soft lips smashing against his own in the most arousing way. He tried his best to keep up with the intense kiss, moving his lips together with Christopher's as bliss threatened to overwhelm him.

_Ding._

All of a sudden the elevator signal rang and they both jumped back. Christopher quickly lifted himself off of Jisung, resuming his previous position next to the younger.

They both stared at the elevator doors as they opened and small group of businessmen in suits filed inside. Jisung's back remained stuck to the wall, his lips still parted. He soon realised he was faintly panting and his heart was beating incredibly fast. He could feel that his lips had become a little swollen and that they were also yearning for _more_.

He then felt a small nudge on the back of his palm and turned to look at the older man, unable to prevent his lips from stretching into a wide smile. 

Christopher chuckled quietly with a small smirk. " _What is it about elevators?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhm that chapter was a bit longer.  
> And the next one will probably be long too, brace yourselves cause you know what's coming ;)
> 
> Kay now byee, see you in a few days :)


	4. The first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...guess who's back from the dead.  
> Yes I know, the update was way too late I'm sorry sorry sorryyyy :( But actually, due to a family-rated incident I really didn't have the will to write for a few days. Everything's good tho, I'm back again to provide more kinky Chansung porn.
> 
> 1)This chapter is the first night in Christian's apartment, so y'all know what's gonna happen. I tried to stray from the plot as little as possible, but anal sex is way harder than vaginal when it's somebody's first time. So yeah, a few things will be different for the sake of accuracy.
> 
> 2)One thing that always bothered me in the first 50 shades sex scene was the complete lack of communication and the soulless random music playing on the background. So here we're changing that, Chris and Ji talk a little, cause I couldn't bare writing the entire scene without any words exchanged. It felt too unrealistic
> 
> 3)Jisung will, of course, be a little more experienced and knowledgeable than Anastasia, we've already talked this over, you'll see 
> 
> 4)since none of the characters change their clothes in this chapter, I don't have outfit inspos for you :(
> 
> 5) lastly, I hope that the intimate scene was adequately written and that there are not too many mistakes I didn't notice when beta reading.  
> enjoyyy

Stood in front of his apartment building's door, Jisung fumbled with his keys, feeling tense due to the presence of the man beside him. He almost dropped his keys while trying to find the right one, as Christopher's eyes kept boring holes at the side of his head.

"Such a nice neighborhood" he heard the older's voice coming from behind him as he finally slipped the right key into the keyhole. "Have you lived here for long?"

"All throughout college, actually" Jisung replied with a small smile as the two entered the building. "But I'm moving out in a few weeks, sadly"

One of Christopher's eyebrows quirked upward in interest. "Where to?"

"Seoul" the blond answered. _Where Christopher lives_ , he remembered, before quickly pushing the thought away. "Felix found a job at a newspaper's headquarters there and I wouldn't say no to a change of scenery"

The man looked at Jisung with a faint glint in his eyes, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Keeping you close by won't be much trouble for me, then" 

Heat rushed to the boy's cheeks at that and he thanked the gods that he was saved from the need to answer. The two had already arrived in front of his apartment's door and he opted for silently unlocking it instead of replying.

When the pair stepped in, Jisung's eyes widened. Two half naked bodies in his couch was not exactly the sight he expected to be met with.

At the sound of the door opening, one of the two figures sprung up alarmed. Jisung recognized him as the attractive man Felix was dancing with last night - and also Christopher's brother, apparently.

Pulling up his pants nimbly, the guy smiled at Jisung. "Hey" he said, while a just as poorly dressed Felix sat up on the couch as well. "You must be Jisung" he extended a hand towards Jisung's direction.

"And you must be Changbin" the blonde grinned, throwing his roommate a side glance before shaking the guy's hand. 

"And _we_ must be going" Christopher cut in. "Find your shoes, some of us have work to do, Changbin" he said sternly and folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What you're doing with Mr. Warmth here, I have no idea" the guy told Jisung cheekily as he finished putting on his shirt.

With a swift movement he wrapped a hand around Felix's neck, pulling the taller in for a short kiss. Jisung subconsciously looked away and so did Christopher, though the older looked more indignant rather than shy.

"Laters, baby" Changbin smiled at Felix, before grabbing his coat and walking to the door.

Christopher rolled his eyes at that. "I'll see you tonight, text me if something changes" he said, turning to look at Jisung and placing a strong hand on the boy's bicep.

"My phone's broken and the one I'm using now is way too old for that" the blond admitted. He pulled his battered flip-phone out of his pocket so as to further prove his point. His old one had short-circuited last weekend when Felix accidentally spilled a glass of water on it. So he was stuck with an old, non-touchschreen phone that could only be used for calling and a few basic functions.

"Call me then, you have my number" the man said softly, smiling at Jisung. His lips quirked up in a small smirk as he placed a hand on the boy's cheek, stroking it lightly. " _Laters, baby_ " he said and the two men left.

Before Jisung could even remove his jacket, his roommate had already flung his arms at him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. He sighed happily, hugging Felix back and pulling away after a short while. "Changbin looks like a really nice g-"

"Oh no, we're starting with you" the taller one interrupted him with a wide smirk. "You're seeing him again tonight, that means _something_ happened"

Jisung felt his cheeks heat up again, as the memory of Christopher's lips on his flashed through his mind again. "Lix, we just kissed" he admitted.

Felix gasped. "Really? Didn't seem like it" he pressed, his voice growing even more teasing.

"Yes, really" Jisung said, rolling his eyes as his smile widened.

Felix giggled in delight, he always took pleasure in teasing his best friend."And…"

"And that's it" Jisung huffed, lightly shoving Felix away. "But I liked it. A lot. And I think he's invited me to his house tonight" he said, unable to suppress his excitement.

"Yes!" his roommate exclaimed, throwing his arms around the blond's neck again, and hugging him tightly.

The thought of Christopher's lips didn't leave Jisung's mind for the entire day, a tingling sensation overcoming his entire body every time he imagined the man's mouth against his own. The shift at the baking shop was a mountain to climb. Dealing with customers and sorting through endless baking tools was a hard task, especially when your mind is only revolving around the thought of one man. 

One man and his strong arms that held Jisung's own down so easily as he was pressed against the elevator wall. His soft lips that met the boy's ones with such fervent, such huger, such lust, that even remembering the sensation made the heat in Jisung's body pool downwards.

After hours on end of dull work and tantalizing thoughts, the blond didn't waste a second before bidding Hyunjin a quick goodbye and leaving the store, with a small skip in his step.

He exited the shop eagerly, only to find Christopher's driver, the same one he had seen a few days ago, standing in front of a luxurious car.

The boy put on his best smile, extending his hand to the tight-lipped man in the expensive suit. "Minho right?"

"Good evening" The driver shook Jisung's hand with a nod, before opening the back door of the car for him to enter. "Mr. Bang will meet you there"

The ride was short and enjoyable, Jisung slumped back into the comfortable seat as he watched the bustling city life from the window.

A while later, he was escorted by Minho into a large building and the two entered an elevator. It kept going higher and higher, and Jisung wondered to which floor they could possibly be going, that was this high.

When the elevator doors finally opened, the blond had to put serious effort into not letting his jaw drop to the ground. In front of his very eyes was _a helicopter_.

An actual, immense helicopter, polished white and with the word 'Bang' inscripted in sleek black letters. And in front of it stood the 'Mr. Bang' himself, hands placed casually in his pockets and a small, cryptic smile adorning his face.

"Good evening, Jisung" Christopher said, swiftly pulling one of the doors open. 

Speechless, Jisung entered. He marveled at the luxurious interior, shifting onto the large leather seat. He had never seen a helicopter before in real life and now he was actually seated in one. 

When he finally managed to regain his composure, Christopher was already sat beside him, in the pilot's seat.

"You're gonna fly it?" Jisung gasped a little. At that point, he was sure he could expect just about everything from the older man.

"Yeah" he said, before leaning over the boy's body and grabbing the seatbelt on his right. He proceeded to strap Jisung in, buckling down the seatbelt and fastening it, pulling at the dark strap to make it tight enough against the blond's torso. Jisung let out a sharp exhale involuntarily at that.

"Now you can't escape" Christopher said, his voice unfittingly low and suggestive for the situation. 

Jisung smiled excitedly as he placed the notice cancelling headset the man had handed him on his ears. He could feel the entire helicopter vibrate and the propellers start to turn, letting out a giddy laugh. He was actually going to fly in a chopper. 

He heard the brunette mutter something into his own headset, before getting an immediate response by a mechanical voice through the control panel. 

_...flight to Seoul has been approved_

Jisung gasped. "We're going to Seoul?" he asked happily, his own smile being met with an almost as broad one from Christopher.

The take-off was incredible, Jisung felt his whole body spark with excitement the further away from the ground the helicopter got. He watched in awe as the tall buildings became ever smaller and the city lights started to fade into small bright dots under the dark night sky. 

The view was enticing and Jisung could barely manage to peel his eyes off of it in order to look at Christopher. The man was expertly handling the steering wheels, occasionally stealing glances at the boy beside him. Jisung must have been beaming by then, his smile just as bright as the gleaming lights of the city below him.

After a safe landing on a tall building's rooftop and a short elevator ride, the pair walked into what the man called his 'apartment'. 

Though Jisung had felt quite disappointed the helicopter ride came to an end, he was once again completely in awe. The place was more of a mansion rather than an apartment, Christopher's preference for sleek and simple interior design evident once again, much like in his office. This was clearly the most stylish and polished place the blond had ever been at.

"Would you like something to drink?" the man asked, removing his coat before taking Jisung's own, as the younger walked further into the house. He met his eyes roam over the tall glass doors, the entirety of the city of Seoul on display. 

Suddenly his gaze fell upon something. A grand piano, it was, one so expensive and sleek that most students and professors in the music department of his college would sell their souls for. He moved closer to it, letting the times of his fingers skim over the lean, cool surface, until he reached the keys and placed his hands lightly upon them. Even though it was not his personal element to work with such instruments, the value of a piece as prestigious as that right I'm front of him made it worth to be marveled at.

"You play?" he questioned somewhere towards Christopher's general direction, still unable to take his eyes off the piano. 

"Yeah" the man's voice came from the kitchen alone with the clatter of glasses coming out of a rack.

"And then you thought _I_ was a classical musician" he muttered, probably only to himself, since the older didn't seem to hear him.

A few moments later Christopher beckoned Jisung to the kitchen, where he was already sat at a glass table, one seat pulled out for the younger and red wine already poured into two tall glasses.

As soon as the blond took a seat, the man slid a paper across the table in front of him, along with a pen. 

"What's that?" Jisung asked in wonder, taking a small sip from his own glass. The wine tasted sweet and intoxicating, but also evidently _expensive._

"It's a confidentiality agreement" Christopher said, raising his own glass to his lips. "It means that you can't tell anybody, anything about us. My lawyer insists"

That makes sense for a businessman of such status, right? Rumors are very easy to get leaked and can prove to be detrimental to one's standing, so he couldn't blame Christopher's lawyer for taking extra precautions.

He did not, therefore, hesitate much before signing. He supposed that this contract was the last step to relieve Christopher of whatever was holding him back, well aware that this signature possibly amounted to Jisung's permission to be touched. He felt his previous tentativeness slowly vanish, as he signed the bottom of the contract carelessly. At that moment he felt ready, prepared to take the next step.

After putting down the expensive-looking pen, Jisung looked up at the older man a little bashfully, with hopeful eyes. "Are you going to make love to me now?" 

The man's expression shifted slightly, his lips stretching into a small smirk that indicated both surprise and amusement. Then Jisung felt his breathing pick up in speed when the brunette leaned forward, his face now mere inches away from his own. 

"There are two things you need to know about me" Christopher said, a newfound huskiness evident in his voice. "First, I don't make love. I fuck" his eyes glinted. " _Hard_ ".

Jisung gulped. He would never admit how tantalizingly those few words had made him shiver and subconsciously press his legs together. "And… the second thing?" he chuckled nervously, his cheeks growing hotter by the second.

Instead of an answer, all Christopher offered was his open hand for Jisung to take. "Come" he said, the previous smirk still playing at the corner of his lips.

Jisung tentatively placed his palm into Jisung's own, following the man as he was being led through a large corridor. He found ignoring how good it felt to have his hand engulfed in Christopher's warm, admirably larger one, to be quite hard.

Then, after rounding a corner, the taller one came to a halt in front of a black mahogany door. There was a silver lock on it, shining equally as bright as the small key Christopher had just pull out of his pocket. 

"It's behind this door" the man said, gently letting Jisung's hand go.

"What is?" the blonde questioned.

With a look right into Jisungs eyes, the man's tone became more stern. " _My playroom_ "

 _Oh Gods, this sounds dirty_ , was Jisung's first thought - his mind couldn't comprehend in what sense, but even from the way the words left Christopher's lips, a strong aura of mystery seemed to surround what was behind that door. 

On the other hand, though, the older man always tended to speak in a unique manner, his words dripping with secrecy and shrewdness. Jisung was probably getting ahead of himself, imagining far-fetched things. This room could easily just be home to expensive pool and blackjack tables. It wouldn't be absurd for a multimillionaire to have such a place in their house. "Do you have a pool table inside or something?" the blond wondered.

The brunette shook his head with a soft sigh. "It's important that you know you can leave at any time"

Jisung frowned. "Why? What's in there?"

"I meant what I said. The helicopter is on standby to take you home". No answer again.

Jisung started growing frustrated. Could his suspicions possibly be true? "Just open the door, Christian" he said, his voice latched with an uncharacteristically stern tone. 

With a last intense glance at Jisung, the older man finally complied and put the key into the lock. The door clicked open and the brunette walked in first, Jisung followed close by. His curiosity kept rising by the second, before Christopher reached for the light switch and the blonde prepared himself for whatever he was about to witness. How shocking could the mysterious room possibly be?

Oh. Apparently, very. 

" _Oh my god_ ". Jisung felt his breath hitch the moment he took an initial look around the room. The first thing he noticed was that the walls and floor were covered in a deep red tapestry and it had no windows, absolutely nothing to relieve it from it's overwhelming darkness. 

In the centre of the room was a large black bed with tall bedposts and velvety maroon bedsheets. But what made Jisung gasp out loud was not the posh bed, but rather everything surrounding it - never in his life had the blonde felt as intimidated and curious at the same moment, as he was now.

He took a small step deeper into the room, as his eyes roamed over everything it contained. The walls were lined up with various racks, hangers and cupboards, which displayed an array of _various things_.

Most of those objects were completely foreign to Jisung, terrifying even. He only knew the purpose of few of them, like the ropes and chains hanging from the walls, a few sets of handcuffs, multiple leashes and - oh god - a large number of whips hanging from a bar in the middle of the room. Apart from those, everything else was completely unknown to him.

He could see paddle-shaped objects of different materials, sizes and colors hanging from the walls and long sticks with little pieces of leather on the front. The tall wooden cupboards caught his attention too, filled with all sorts of things that almost scared Jisung, mostly consisting of black leather and shiny metal. 

Speechless, he walked further into the imposing room, his eyes still assessing his surroundings carefully. He strode to the metallic bar where the whips were hanging from, suddenly overcome by the urge to touch something - anything, so at least it would be easier for him to wrap his mind around it. 

He reached for the most elegant looking one, which had a jet black handle and long leather strips of fabric hanging from one edge. He gently ran his hand through the smooth leather, the way it's cool surface softly tickled his palm making Jisung's hand involuntarily tingle. 

"That's a flogger" Christopher cleared his throat behind Jisung. For a moment, the blond had almost forgotten the man's strong presence, too enthralled and intimidated by the so called _playroom_.

Jisung had heard that word before, but neither had he seen that object nor did he know why it was there. In a dark room inside Christopher's house, that seemed full of similarly dangerous, punitive objects. 

The blond remained silent as he walked away from the whips and opted for running his hands along one of the long sticks he had noticed before, that was being displayed on a large set of bars.

"Please say something" he heard Christopher's throaty voice, concern slightly evident in his tone.

What was Jisung supposed to say? He felt himself unable to form words easily, his thoughts too clouded. "Do people do this to you, or…" he trailed off.

"I do it to people" Christopher said firmly. " _With_ people. People who want me to"

After a few more steps around Jisung came to a shocking realization. "You're a sadist?" he exclaimed with a frown. After all, it made sense. He knew that sadism was the condition of taking pleasure in inflicting pain, and about the stigma that came with the title. 

"No, I'm a dominant" Christopher answered coolly. 

"What does that mean?" Jisung asked, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. He had never heard that word be used in such a way before.

The man sighed. "It means that I want you to be willing to submit to me" 

"Uh" Jisung chuckled nervously. "And why would I do that?"

The corner of Christopher's lips got tugged up into a small smirk. "To please me".

This all sounded so absurd. He could please the older by obeying him? "How would I do that?"

"I have rules. And if you're obedient, I'll reward you." the man said, looking Jisung deep in the eyes. To say that Jisung didn't feel his defenses weaken by that simple stare only, would be an understatement. "If you're not, I'll punish you"

"You'll punish me by using these…", Jisung motioned to the array of objects splayed around him, "on me?"

The man's lips quirked upward in a small smile. "Yes" he said, as if it was the most normal. 

Jisung slightly shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around everything. "And what do I get out of this?" he wondered.

Christopher chuckled lowly. " _Me_ "

The blonde chose not to respond, letting the entire situation sink in. He didn't know how he was supposed to react. He was, surprisingly, way less appalled by the situation than he thought he'd be. He didn't feel too weirded out. His emotions were a mix of disbelief and ,quite frankly, _curiosity._

"Come" the brunette said, offering Jisung his hand. The blonde took it without a second thought and the two walked to the door together, Jisung's gaze lingering behind on the various sex objects. 

So that's why Christopher was so reserved about touching him. It made sense now.

After locking the door, the man lead Jisung further down the corridor, stopping in front of another door at the end of it. This one was white and unlocked, opening to reveal a bedroom when Christopher pushed it open.

The interior was quite plain and monotone, everything was in white and cream colors - from the walls with the elegant beige tapestry and the large bed with white linen bedsheets. It looked expensive and modern, but also very simplistic and lacking character.

"If we were to do this, this would be your room" Christopher said, letting Jisung walk in first and following close behind. " You can decorate it however you like"

His room? "You want me to move in?" the boy frowned.

"Not fool time" the brunette replied with a shake of his head. "Just Friday through to Sunday - we can negotiate the particulars"

"So I'd… sleep here with you?" Jisung asked in confusion.

"No, I'll be downstairs" the the man said. "I told you I don't sleep with anyone"

Jisung was puzzled. What kind of relationship would that be? Christopher was peculiar - exceptionally so. So damn weird, but also so damn attractive. Jisung didn't know how he was going to handle all that aura of mystery surrounding the man, even though he wanted him so deeply.

So, a few moments later, when the two were going down the stairs to the main room, he voiced out his thoughts.

"What if…" he started hesitantly. "What if I don't want anything to do with _that ?_ "

"Then I would understand completely". The man sounded as composed as always, but Jisung didn't miss the way his jaw stiffened just slightly.

"Would that mean we wouldn't have any sort of relationship at all?" Jisung asked. He definitely couldn't bear something like that. As much as all the new information about Christopher's lifestyle had conflicted him, he still wanted the man like no other.

The older stopped walking and turned to the side, locking eyes with Jisung. "That's the _only_ kind of relationships I have"

Jisung felt disappointment pool inside him, his eyebrows creasing a little in desperation. "Why?"

Christopher sighed deeply, before extending his hand and placing it around Jisung's own. "That's the way I am"

No further words were exchanged as the two moved to sit down on the few steps separating the kitchen from the main room. 

Jisung's thoughts were racing in his head. Everything was just so new to him. He couldn't understand things, even though he wanted to. 

"When you said negotiate, what did you mean?" he asked, breaking the heavy silence hanging between the two of them.

"I already have a contact prepared, it's pretty detailed" the man said coolly. "You will review it and we could negotiate what you are and what you are not willing to try"

Out of all possible answers, Jisung expected that the least. That must have been the paperwork Christopher had referred to at the hotel, he realized.

"How would I-" Jisung paused, clearing his throat. "How would I know what I'm willing to try?"

"Well, when you had sex, was there anything that you didn't like doing?" the man asked, his voice a little more gentle than previously.

 _Oh no._ Jisung had almost forgotten, he had never informed Christopher about his… inexperience. The blonde was pretty sure that the excessive darkening of his cheeks and how flustered he became at the older man's presence could easily give away that he was a virgin. Apparently, though, the man must have misinterpreted Jisung's inexperience for sheepishness.

"I couldn't know" the blonde muttered, subconsciously lowering his head, slightly ashamed.

A small frown spread on Christopher's face as he placed a warm hand on Jisung's jaw, lifting the youngster's head again slowly. There was a newfound look in his eyes, one Jisung hadn't seen before on him - they looked reassuring. "Jisung, you have to be honest with me if we want this to work"

Jisung sighed softly. _How the hell do you tell somebody who literally just revealed his sadistic kinks to you that you're a virgin?_ "Because I haven't…" the blonde trailed off, his gaze still downcast.

Christopher's eyes suddenly widened, the look on his face a mix of surprise and worry. "You're still a virgin? I just-" he slightly stuttered. "Jisung, I've just shown you-"

"I know, I-" the boy mumbled.

"You've done… other things, right?" the man said with hope, trying to compose himself.

"Kind of" Jisung shrugged. "I gave a handjob to that one guy back in high school, and-" he paused, gulping. "I almost blew a guy last year in a college party. Like, we had gotten started at the bathroom but then the door opened and-" 

Jisung's words were cut short when he felt Christopher's hand rest upon his cheek again and he leaned into the warmth instinctively. "Where have you been?" he heard the man's voice beside him, low and gentle. "Men must have been throwing themselves at you"

Jisung lifted his eyes from his own lap, staring directly into Christopher's dark ones. "I never wanted any on them" he confessed. It was true, Jisung had never wanted, never yearned for anybody as much as he did for the man before him at this very moment. There was such a deep feeling of want, of need even, coursing through his entire body, that Jisung knew he was ready to give his everything away to the older - from his chastity, his very first time, to his entire heart.

Then all of a sudden, a soft pair of lips was roughly pressed against his instead of a response. Christopher's grip on his jaw tightened as their lips crashed together, the same tingling sensation the blonde had felt this morning in the elevator rushing down his spine again. He quickly lost himself into the kiss, everything from the man's soft lips and warm hand on Jisung's cheek to his tantalizing smell, purely overwhelming.

Then all of a sudden all contact was lost when Christopher pulled away and stood up, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him to his feet as well. 

"What are you doing?" Jisung asked surprised, his lips already longing for more of Christopher's enticing ones.

"Rectifying the situation" the man said, as he started leading the younger through the penthouse's elegant corridors.

A few minutes later Jisung was standing next to a large bed, his feet firmly planted to the ground as he shook in both excitement and ecstasy. The older man was on his knees in front of the boy, his strong hands gripping tightly onto the blond's waist.

Jisung watched in awe as his slacks were being pulled down and a shiver run down his spine as soon as the cool air hit his exposed skin. Once the pants were pulled around the younger's ankles Christopher didn't hesitate before placing a soft kiss right under the left leg band of Jisung's boxers - right next to where his already half-hard length was yearning for attention. He had never been touched like that before, not with this gentleness and eroticism. Christopher had barely even laid his hands upon him and the blond was already ready to lose it.

Then, however, the brunette slowly rose up without giving Jisung any further, coming face to face with the younger, their lips almost touching. Jisung eagerly lifted his arms above his head when he felt the man lightly tug at the hem of his sweatshirt, which he then pulled off at a teasingly slow pace.

Once the blond was freed from the inappropriately warm for the occasion clothing, lips crashed against his once again. He let his lips glide deliciously again Christopher's own and couldn't help the small moan that escaped his mouth, when the man's hand travelled up his stomach to the boy's nipples.

When Jisung jerked off on his own he didn't usually touch his nipples much - he rarely caressed himself all over, mostly sticking to the conventional stuff. But right now, Christopher's hands on his chest, softly brushing against his nipples before pinching them hard, felt like heaven.

And as if that wasn't enough stimulation for Jisung to get incredibly aroused, the older man's mouth then left Jisung's own and latched onto his neck. What started as soft kisses quickly turned into licks and harsh sucks, that made Jisung's heart pulse ever faster. 

After devouring the younger's neck for a short while and moving his lips lower to his protruding collarbones, the man's hands found home on the boy's waist. He pulled the blond forward towards his own body before leading him to the front of the bed and giving him a small push. 

Jisung landed on the bed softly and he was being kissed again before he could even take a proper breath. The brunette's hands were now roaming all over the smaller's body, trailing from his possibly bruised collarbone and hard nipples, down to the soft planes of his stomach. By now Jisung was gnawing on his lower lip in an attempt to hide the moans that threatened to leave his mouth. He failed to hold in a loud pleased sigh, though, when Christopher's fingers slipped even lower, loosely grasping his clothed length.

Though barely there, the touch sent a jolt of pleasure through the blond's entire body. After all, he had never been touched _there_ before. He had not allowed any of the guys he had been with to do so in the past, he didn't feel ready. But now here he was, all sprawled out and pliant into Christopher's bed, crumpling due to the slightest of touches.

Then all of a sudden, much to Jisung's dismay, the brunette detached himself from the boy's neck, where he had been fervently sucking a bruise just a moment ago. The man moved his head higher, now staring directly into Jisung's eyes. "Jisung, have you-" he whispered, pausing for a moment as if searching for the right word. "Have you, by any chance, douched?" he asked, his brows furrowing a little.

At that moment the blond mentally thanked Felix with all the strength he could muster in his hazy mind. His roommate had made Jisung do it this morning before leaving for the shop, insisting that _you never know what's gonna happen so you better be prepared_. Even if Jisung had scoffed then and insisted that it was unnecessary after he did it, right now he couldn't be more thankful of his pushy roommate.

The blond nodded eagerly, desperate for more, more of Christopher. Even the few seconds without the older's hands on him felt like torture now. 

He saw the man's lips spread into a smirk. "Good boy" Christopher whispered again, before sitting back on his knees and standing up, leaving Jisung all spread out on the bed.

As much as the blond hated to admit it the words did something to him, the heat pooling in his stomach only intensifying. He watched prominently as the man stood across him, and started slowly, steadily unbuttoning his dress shirt, his eyes still locked with the younger one's. Jisung's tongue subconsciously darted out as he licked his lips, the sight of Christopher's sculpted abs and muscular arms now on display extremely mouthwatering. He let his gaze follow the older's veiny hands as they moved lower, now unbuckling his black belt and tossing it to the side. 

Lost in the sight as he was, Jisung's eyes widened in surprise when the man hooked his fingers inside his slacks, pulling them down in one sharp movement along with his trunks.

The blond gasped in surprise, instinctively pressing his legs together as a shudder coursed through his whole body. If the man's top half had made his mouth water and his hands yearn to touch it, his lower half had completely immobilized the younger. 

Admittedly Jisung had not seen many cocks in his life, apart from those of his past partners - if you could even call them that. But Christopher's still made the younger's breath catch in his throat and sparked a strong desire in him - a newfound, strange desire to be filled. All thoughts of wanting to be made gentle and soft love to, long gone at the sight. Christopher was long, girthy, and very obviously hard. And Jisung didn't fail to notice the thick vein adorning the underside, prominent just like those on his arms and neck.

The younger's eyes carefully followed one of the man's large pale hands as it drifted lower, before the older lightly wrapped it around his own length.

Jisung watched as Christopher proceeded to stroke his member a few times, his eyes still locked on Jisung's figure and his previous smirk even more prominent. The blond's hands clutched the bedsheets beside him tightly, the sight making him go crazy. He realized that Christopher's length was above average, that was something he was pretty certain about. His first thought was that this was definitely _not going to fit_. It was quickly overcome by a sudden yearning to touch, though. Jisung's fingers etched to be the ones wrapped around the long, curved cock, to run down the hard abs and across the strong arms of the man before him. 

Before the blond could even move to sit up, though, Christopher was already kneeling at the edge of the bed right in front of the boy's legs, firmly pressed together. 

"Jisung, don't be shy" the brunette's voice sounded low and husky as he placed one hand on each of the blond's trembling knees. Jisung gulped, at a loss of words, before he felt his legs being forcefully wrenched apart. _Hot_ , was all he could think of.

Christopher didn't hesitate a single moment before diving between Jisung's now wide open legs, placing barely-there kisses along his thigh. The younger sighed, the pleasure building up the closer the man got to where he wanted to be kissed the most.

Then, right above Jisung's still clothed member, the older stopped. He shifted his gaze to the blond's face again, before finally pressing his lips to Jisung's length. Even though the fabric the sensation was incredible to the younger - he squirmed involuntarily and brought his palms up to his face in an attempt to hide his flushed cheeks. 

The brunette noticed, and after one last kiss on the exposed head of the blond's member, which had slipped beneath his trunks, the man quickly grabbed hold of both of Jisung's arms, lightly wrenching them off his face. The boy was left with his mouth agape, staring up at the older's face right above his own.

"Stay right there" the man said in a low voice, before removing himself off of Jisung again. "Don't move" 

The blond once again shuddered, this powerless state Christopher had put him in making his mind spin with arousal. So he laid there, legs spread out wide and arms pinned beside his head. His hazy eyes didn't drift from the man's very naked form once, watching as the older opened the top drawer of the bedside table and pulled out what seemed to be lube and a condom. _This was really happening._

It was a matter of seconds before Christopher was already kneeling between Jisung's legs again, his fingers now hooked inside the hem of the blond's trunks. Without a warning he pulled them down with a sharp tug and Jisung also raised his hips in a haste, wanting to relieve himself from any unnecessary pieces of clothing as soon as possible. 

Then he heard the soft click of a bottle being opened and he watched intently as the man poured lube onto two of his fingers. With one hand firmly planted on Jisung's hip, the brunette didn't hesitate before running one lubed finger down the younger's length. This made the blond shuddered, the cold substance a pleasant surprise against his hot skin. 

Some sort of whimper escaped the blond's mouth, one that he had never heard himself make before. The man had now trailed his finger even lower, running down his balls and finally reaching the place Jisung wanted him to the most. He let his fingers trace the puffy rim once, before locking eyes with Jisung again and pushing just the tip inside.

The younger took a sharp breath, the sudden intrusion unexpected, though somewhat familiar. The man then proceeded to push his finger even deeper and soon enough Jisung was clenching around it, the drag against his walls both slightly weird and pleasurable. He was slowly adjusting to the digit inside of him, as little sighs kept slipping past his lips.

The brunette didn't seem very fond of waiting much, though, since the moment Jisung felt completely comfortable with the first long finger a second one was already pressing against his rim.

He looked up to find that Christopher's face was right above his now, and noticed a strange glint in the man's eyes. "Seems slightly loose to me for a virgin asshole" the older whispered in a husky tone, the second finger already halfway inside Jisung. "Have you played with yourself lately?"

Jisung moaned, unable to hide his embarrassment as his cheeks flared hot. The effect the man's every word was having on him was insane. "Y-yes" he muttered under his breath, struggling against the jolts of pleasure Christopher's fingers sent through his entire body. "A little"

Truth was, he had. A day after his interview with Christopher, after his first wet dream involving the man. He remembered dreaming of the older's hands all over him, touching him everywhere as Jisung laid on the cold glass office desk. He had woken up drenched in sweat, his cock unbelievably hard and his mind clouded. And that morning his usual quick jack-off to get rid of morning woods didn't cut it, he felt like he needed more. So he used his fingers as well, playing with himself as good as he could. He had done it few times in the past, but his inexperience on where and how to touch didn't help much. Still, he managed to get off and only had to deal with the embarrassment of asking Felix for his lube bottle, so he hadn't thought much about it. But right now, the fact that Christopher noticed, that he _knew_ , made him feel both sheepish and aroused.

He saw the man's lips stretch into a smirk as he stared down at Jisung, as if urging him to go on with his gaze.

"Thinking of you" the blond whispered, his lower lip quivering simply from me older man's intense stare. Before he had the chance to open his mouth to say anything though, his body and mind were suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure so strong, that Jisung felt his legs shake and thrash uncontrollably. He moaned loudly, all his restraints failing him at that moment.

The older must have found _it_. Jisung's prostate, that one spot he had read about, that he knew could make him go crazy. He had never managed to reach it by himself, his fingers too short and his technique almost nonexistent. But now - now he knew why it was called the sweet spot, even the gentle press of Christopher's fingers against it practically making him see stars.

The brunette must have realized, a sound reminiscent of a low growl leaving his mouth as a follow-up to Jisung's sharp moan. The man didn't hesitate before surging forward and smashing his lips against the younger's own, kissing him hard and deep as he pressed against his prostate again. He kept swallowing the loud moans and gasps that came from the boy's mouth as he rammed his fingers in and out of his hole, Jisung's mind becoming fuzzier with every sharp thrust of the digits inside him. 

Then without any warning, a third finger was already slipping past his entrance as well, this one slower than the other too. Jisung was too tight, the third finger making him start to feel an uncomfortable stretch. But before the little pain could settle in, Christopher was already attacking his lips again, distracting the blond from the unfamiliar stretch.

Soon enough, every little fragment of discomfort had vanished and Jisung was once again a writhing mess, drowning in pleasure. By now Christopher's mouth had trailed lower, sucking and licking on the bruises he had previously created again, making them even darker. 

At that point, Jisung's entire body was buzzing with excitement and he barely made any effort to conceal his moans. He almost felt himself ready to scream out loud when Christopher's blunt fingertips pressed against his prostate, the feeling more pleasurable than anything he had ever experienced. 

He felt like he could come on the spot, the sensation too overwhelming for him - curse his inexperience. His vision started to blacken, the dual simulation on both his sensitive neck and prostate almost bringing him over the edge. "I-" he panted, his voice a breathy whisper. "I'm close, I'm gonna-"

His words were cut short with a gasp, when Christopher's lips immediately abandoned his bruised collarbone. He was already missing the tingling sensation and he could only whine in response. The movements of the man's fingers had also come to a halt inside him, and Jisung wanted to scream, to say no, to beg for more. But he was only left to look up at the older pleasingly, as the digits were being pulled out of him too. 

"Please…" he muttered breathlessly, the sudden emptiness making him feel incomplete.

"Not yet, Jisung", the man said sternly, teasingly, before capturing the boy's lips in a short kiss. But before the blond could react, before he could deepen the kiss, get at least some kind of friction, Christopher was already trailing a line of kisses down Jisung's body. Starting from his jaw, to his neck and chest and then even lower, reaching the younger's soft abdomen and hip bones.

Jisung wondered what the brunette had in mind, before he felt fingers wrapped around the top of his length, where his shaft met his swollen, leaking head. The boy expected Christopher - and hoped for him - to stroke his cock, maybe even kiss it or take it into his mouth. But when he shut his eyes tightly, preparing for the next wave of pleasure to hut him, he felt that particular spot, right under the head, being squeezed. And then nothing. 

All of a sudden his strong need to finish was gone, even though his cock was still standing tall and fully erect. He shuddered when the man's rough fingers stroked his length, feeling overly sensitive. Christopher had just _denied him an orgasm._

Jisung couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth. He was so close to release but the man kept torturing him. Running his fingers languidly up and down his member, smirking at Jisung's struggling expression and the little whimpers that left his mouth at any kind of contact.

Before the younger could find the will to protest, Christopher had already sat back on his knees, removing his fingers from the Jisung's member and wrapping them around his own. After a few sharp tugs, the mere sight of which made Jisung shudder, the man held a condom package up to his mouth. He ripped it open with his teeth and threw the foil wrapper away, wasting no time before placing it on the tip of his hard cock, which looked even more intimidating and large to Jisung now that it was fully erect. But oh how much he wanted to feel it inside him right now.

Once the man had rolled down the condom with admirable ease, he didn't spare a second before crawling between Jisung's open legs, his face once again leveled with the boy's own. His breath skimmed over Jisung's lips, his eyes lustful - as if waiting for any sign of hesitation from the younger.

But when all the blond did was let out a small whine and a breathy 'please', something seemed to snap inside the man. A low, hoarse sound came from the back of his throat as both of his hands slithered up the length of Jisung's arms, forcefully holding them down. 

The boy let out a little whimper at that the sheer force of Christopher's grip making him go crazy. 

And then he felt _it_. The tip of the man's cock, pressing right against his puckered entrance and he gasped. Even the slight sensation of it rubbing against his sensitive skin was maddening, and he involuntarily shut his eyes tightly.

He felt one of Christopher's hand leave his arm, and then the head of the man's cock was pressing inside him.

Jisung took a sharp breath as his eyes flew wide open again, the intrusion very unfamiliar. His rim burned at the way it was being stretched, the older's member slowly but steadily entering him and opening him up. It felt weird, it stung a little, but it also made sharp jolts of pleasure hit Jisung continuously. It was a mix of pleasure and pain, both weird and enjoyable.

By now Christopher's head must have gotten inside, as well as the beginning of his shaft. Jisung writhed, the newfound stretch making his mind spin. 

Before the younger had the time to take a proper breath, though, Christopher's lips were already attacking his and the strong hand had returned on his arm, holding it down again. At that point Jisung knew he could probably get addicted to that feeling, getting pinned down by the man's strong arms, having those large arms hold him and restrain him.

Then the luscious pair of lips pressed again Jisung's own again, in a hungry kiss, a messy one. Christopher's tongue explored every inch of the boy's mouth, who had pliantly let his lips hang open as the man devoured him, like a delectable meal.

Lost in the fervent kisses, Jisung was clearly unprepared for the sudden thrust of Christopher's cock that came next, the loud moan he let out in surprise drowned out by the man's mouth on his own. In a smooth movement, the older was already more than halfway shoved inside of him, stretching Jisung deliciously.

The blond shuddered in pleasure, his earlier extended stretching by Christopher definitely proving useful. The pain was now way more bearable than that of the first push inside, and it was slowly giving its place to utter bliss.

With shallow thrusts the brunette eventually bottomed out, Jisung panting and gasping nonstop in the meantime. He was now buried into him up to the hilt, his hips flush against Jisung's ass.

The blond moaned loudly, feeling so _full_ , so _good_. He could feel his walls both burn in pleasure and sting because of the stretch, but the blissful shocks that were coursing through his body made him lose his mind.

Without hesitation, Christopher started moving, at first with shallow thrusts that got more intense as minutes went by.

Jisung was going absolutely mad, the initial pain having long given way to pleasure only. The rhythmic grind of Christopher's large cock against his walls spreading a warm, amazing sensation throughout his entire body.

He could hear Christopher quietly grunt above him, right next to Jisung's ear, the sounds he made throaty and low. Every grunt of pleasure sent shivers down the blond's spine, the small indication that the man was enjoying it as much as he did himself gratifying.

And then, all of a sudden, Jisung's back involuntary arched and his toes curled, as a sound reminiscent of a scream escaped his mouth. He could only describe this moment as _seeing stars_ , the pleasure so sudden and intense he could no longer control himself. Christopher must have found his prostate, going even deeper than before - both the added stretch and the pressure against his sweet spot heavenly for Jisung.

The man's movements came to a halt for a second as he lifted his head a little higher, closely inspecting Jisung's blissed out face with a small smirk. "You like it, Jisung?" he whispered, his voice husky and his exhale hot.

"Yes" the blond let out a strangled word on impulse. "More…" he trailed off, as if he had lost his ability to speak all of a sudden. All he could think of was more, he wanted _more_.

The brunette chuckled hoarsely, repeating his previous movement and thrusting right into Jisung's prostate again. And again and again, until the boy was reduced to a total moaning mess, unable to do anything but writhe in pleasure and clench his fists, his body limp beneath Christopher's arms to manhandle. 

At some point during his hard thrusting, the man had started trailing kisses down the blond's neck again, pressing his lips against the already existing bruises and creating new ones. The dual stimulation made Jisung lose it even more, all sorts of incoherent whines and pleas leaving his mouth in despair.

It didn't take long until the younger was already at the edge of climax again, his fingernails digging into his own palms as he clenched his fists, trying not to come at the spot. The pleasure was just so much, Jisung could feel that he was about to tip over the edge at any second.

"Christopher I-" he started, stopping his own words with a gasp at a particularly hard thrust. "I'm gonna-"

Instead of a reply, the brunette only intensified his thrusting, somehow reaching even deeper than before, every time pressing against Jisung's prostate and stretching him even further. 

The blond moaned and whined, his whole body shaking as he felt Christopher's cock deep inside him, his pace just oh so maddening. The man made him feel so good, so overwhelmingly perfect.

With his loudest of moans yet, Jisung finally let go, his vision flashing white as pleasure consumed him entirely. He shook and writhed, letting out small helpless mewls as he rode out his orgasm, Christopher continuously hitting his prostate head on and filling him so much, so good.

He felt his chest heave up and down and warm liquid hit his stomach, still completely lost in his haze.

A hoarse sound that came out of Christopher's mouth was what made him snap out of it, almost as low as a growl. Then he felt his insides getting warmer, the man's release coating the surface of the condom and making Jisung shudder. 

He looked up at Christopher, his eyes glazed and his lips agape, unable to do anything but stare, dazed. The grip on his forearms had loosened, as Christopher's panting mouth and ragged breath were inches apart from his own.

Jisung wanted to say something, tell the man how good he felt, how perfect it was, how much he loved everything. Kiss him more, show him his gratitude.

Before he had the chance to do either of those, however, his eyelids fluttered shut involuntarily and he fell asleep, the man's name caught between the younger's lips as he drifted into a sweet sleep.

The next thing Jisung could remember was waking up in a dark room, tangled in a pile of soft linen bedsheets. _Christopher's bedroom_ , he reminded himself with a sharp intake of breath. 

So this was all real.

He had slept with Christopher, he had given away his virginity to the man so easily. And he did not regret one but of it. He could still feel the warmth and a distant pleasant sensation all over his body. It had felt so, so good.

He let his eyes rest closed for a second longer, when a soft melody filled his ears. He sat up slowly, realizing that the faint music was coming from down the corridor.

His curiosity got the best of him and he decided to go investigate. He tried to ignore the slight sting in his lower backside when he got off the large bed and felt himself shiver, as soon as the chilly air in the room hit his bare body.

Right. He was still naked.

He quickly grabbed one of the thin bedsheets, draping it around his shoulders and letting it get dragged behind him with each step he took.

He walked out of the room tentatively, his bare feet feeling ice cold against the marble floor. He made his way down the long hallway, tiptoeing, as he followed the sound of the music, draggung the sheet behind him too.

When he rounded the corner and stepped into the main room, the sight was neither displeasing nor surprising. Of course Christopher was playing the music, sat behind his grand piano and pressing the keys deftly, his eyes shut.

It was definitely a view to admire, the dark Seoul skyline on display through the large window walls, paling into the background behind the handsome man sat at the piano. Though the room wasn't lit by any source of artificial light, the gentle moonlight had slipped into the room through the windows, coloring the expanse of Christopher's skin faint silver. He looked ethereal, immersed in his music as his dark hair hung low on his forehead and his half naked sculpted body shone under the pale light.

Jisung went down the few steps separating the kitchen from the piano, pacing towards the man briskly. Though the older seemed to notice he didn't cease his playing, until the blond laid a gentle hand on his bare shoulder.

After pressing one last key, Christopher offered Jisung his hand, leading him to sit in his lap when he took it and letting the sheet pool down on the floor. He grabbed the boy's hips tightly and no words needed to be exchanged, before they both dived in and captured the other's lips with their own. 

The boy's hands snaked around the older's neck, pressing his own body flush against his, suddenly feeling a need for more. He let their hips press against each other's, the friction of his exposed member against Christopher's clothed crotch maddening.

Jisung let his body go limp when the oldrr's strong arms trailed lower, gripping the underside of Jisung's thighs as he lifted both of them up. He started walking the two of them back to the room they had been in, all the while his thumbs rubbing circles into Jisung's burning skin.

The younger burried his face into the man's neck, sighing contentedly at the warmth.

And the next time he fell asleep he was once again completely consumed by bliss, with a name slipping off his lips.

_"Christopher"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa that was a rollercoaster. I hope y'all liked this and that the intimate scene lived at least a little up to the book's standards
> 
> One last thing before I go, did y'all see Chris in the latest ivy club photoshoot. Hoo boy, that one pic of him in the trench coat was so Mr. Bang material, it will definitely be put to use I'm future chapters
> 
> Okay I'll shut up now, thanks for reading and I hope you come back for the next chapter (which will hopefully he less delayed than this one)  
> Comments and kudos are, as always, very much appreciated  
> Now goodbyeeee


End file.
